Wait What
by AjStarlet
Summary: Sabelia Silvermist is flawlessly perfect and powerful due to having the Mary Sue Spell. Ew. She decides it is time to follow her destiny, which is go into the lives of the Titans. Raven is the one person who in uneffected, and now she needs to break the spell before her friends go crazy. Read as I try not to kill Sabelia, and extreme Mary Sueness occurs. BBRae RobStar [Complete]
1. THIS IS AN EXTREME WARNING I SWEARZ

WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ MAY BE A HUMOROUS STORY, OR EVEN A PARODY. I ADVISE YOU TO READ THIS STORY WITH CAUTION.

YOU MIGHT GO CRAZY.

**REMEMBER THAT. **

NOW ENJOY THIS PARODY/STORY.

-Aj

(I love you)


	2. No Love For a Cyborg

**Mary Sues.**

**I.**

**Fucking.**

**Hate.**

**Them.**

**It's not even funny. STOP MAKING WIKIA ACCOUNTS FOR YOUR OC'S, PEOPLE! I'm about to hurt you all. And why the hell does Beast Boy always fall for them? Or Robin and him compete for the girl?**

**Wtf? And why is Raven such a bitch to them?!**

**And Starfire and Cyborg are just THERE doing NOTHING?**

**STOP IT!**

**PEOPLE, IT IS TIME TO KILL THE MARY SUES!**

**o_o**

**By making parodies.**

**This is mine.**

**It is dramatically hilarious. It will be so annoying and has unrealistic crushes. I would make Raven a jealous idiot like in every other Mary Sue fanfiction (Again, why? She has more respect and pride than that) but I love her too much, so she'll be normal.**

**And I still love BBxRae.**

**Remember that.**

**And this is a parody.**

**And so there will be random BBRae at the end because I love them.**

**Oh dear God...*bawls* THEY'RE SO PERFECT.**

***Ahem***

**Let's start.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**

**I only own the plot. And Sabelia Silvermist, which I am not very proud of. O_O**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

Ahem, anyways, Sabelia had special powers.

Ooh, didn't see that one coming.

She had the power to fart candy.

* * *

**Wait What **

**By AjStarlet**

**Based off of the horrible Mary Sue stories and parodies.**

**Momma, this goes out fo' yo.**

**Fo' sho.**

**Chapter 1:**

**No Love For a Cyborg**

Hello.

My name is Ajaylia. **(A/N: Not my real name...You'd have to take out three letters of that fake name XD)**

I am the Fairy of Amazing People. That is kind of creepy, but you get my gist. In my lifetime, I have watched over Michael Jackson (sorry about that surgery accident...heh) and the Spice Girls.

I speak in a very cute kind of British-soft spoken way. Like that soothing voice that speaks in fairy-tales. Yeah, I'm that person.

Anyways, I had a new person to watch over, as other fairies, such as the Fairy of Stalking Young Women and the Fairy of Sexual Frustration, had told me about a young girl who might be in my section.

Her name was Sabelia Andromeda Tigerlily Emerald Ella Celena Harmony Peacewillow Sunchild Dahlia Hermione Silvermist.

But they called her Sabelia.

Because that's her real first name.

Sabelia Andromeda Tigerlily Emerald Ella Celena Harmony Peacewillow Sunchild Dahlia Hermione Silvermist is a very beautiful and radiant girl. She is tan. Is tall. Is thin. Has curves. The whole package.

But...the thing was...she was nice.

In her village in Somethingbeautifulsounding, she'd always help out her elders. "Hello," she greeted in her voice that was thick and sweet like honey, but flowed like a waterfall. Wait, that would be very hard to hear. It flowed like a gentle stream. Much better. Sabelia went up to an old woman, who was struggling to walk across the rocks. "May I help you?"

"Why do you keep stalkin' meh?" the elderly woman asked, her eyes in a peculiar position. "I don't need your damn help, young woman!"

"Oh, but you do," Sabelia insisted, smiling. She had a heart-shaped face, with wide, twinkling amber-golden eyes. Her lips were very plump and wide, but in that good way, not that creepy plastic surgery kind. She had a small, thin nose, and loooooooooooooonnnnggg light brown hair. She was beautiful, so very radiating, and no one knew why the hell why.

Like, I went to stalk her parents, right? And they're these very fugly people who smell like creamed fish and their names are 'Nancy' and 'Bob'. It doesn't get more simple than that.

Ahem, anyways, Sabelia had special powers.

Ooh, didn't see that one coming.

She had the power to fart candy. Just kidding, just kidding, she could do lots of things. When asked why she has her powers-oh, hold on, that old woman that was arguing with her just asked.

Let's use that as an example.

"And where da potatoes did you get yer powers?! No one around here on this random island in the middle of the ocean has them!" the old woman cried.

Sabelia just grinned with her pearly white teeth. "It is a long story, madame. Perhaps you would like to sit down, hmm?" And then she led the elderly woman who wanted to claw Sabelia's eyes out to a nearby bench.

"Fine." The woman huffed. "Just tell me the damn story. I was meeting that nice man who sells chickens for a hook-up."

Sabelia ignored her, and began her story. Her sparkling abnormal golden eyes, which no one really questions about and there are no shops for contacts in Somethingbeautifulsounding, looked up into the sky.

"I was born Sabelia Andromeda Tigerlily Emerald Ella Celena Harmony Peace-"

"Oh my God, girl, you need a life."

"-willow Sunchild-"

"STOP TALKING, DAMMIT!"

"-Dahlia Hermione-"

"Wait, da hell? Hermione? Seriously? How did your parents even know about that name? We live in the middle of the fucking ocean!"

"-Silvermist," Sabelia happily finished. "I am 15 years old, but I have the amazing body of a 25 year old woman, and the face of an angel. But, I am very humble about it, teehee." The old woman began to smack her head against the handles of the bench. "Teehee, anyways, hehe, I love to smile. It makes me free. It also helps me hide my old, horrible, struggling past life which I will avoid until a person who loves me gets the truth out of me."

"Will he be green or named after a bird?"

"Excuse me?"

"No one ever uses the robot...God, people are so racist and rude."

"Um, okay," Sabelia shrugged. The moonlight reflected off of her, and she fought the urge to dance! Oh, how she loved the wind, her island dress bouncing around her, as her beautiful voice sang aloud in the moonlight. She then remembered she was talking about her powers. "It was very long ago...

I was 5 years old, and everyone loved me. I was such a sweet little girl, teehee. My parents loved me...but, alas, one day, I was walking to the old pump to get some fresh water! It was so very hot...I had suddenly tripped over a rock!"

Sabelia waited for the old woman to gasp. But she was just looking at her with disgust.

Sabelia sighed, and continued. "That caused me to gasp, and that sound caused a bear to hear me! It began to claw at me!"

"I don't think there's any bea-"

"I then screamed for the Heavens! I cried, 'Oh, Lord, have mercy on my poor five year old soul! My words go out to you!' And then...as the bear left me, bleeding to death...I began to sing."

"AW HELL TO THE NAW!"

_"The price of being me,_

_Is too painful to see,_

_As I wake everyday._

_It hurts my soul and I,_

_also want to cry,_

_my words spill out like a melody._

_But time..._

_Time made me beautiful._

_Time made me strong._

_Time made me..._

_MEEEE!_

_So, granted, the price is paid._

_I had gotten mauled by a bear,_

_but it was nothing to fear._

_For I am Sabelia!_

_Sabelia!_

_Saaabeeellliiaaaaa!_

_And I am aamaaaziiiing!"_

The old woman began to fall asleep.

Sabelia continued, however. "And then...a MIRACLE HAPPENED! A nice mermaid had heard my singing plea, and flopped over to me. She told me that she would heal me to live, but I would get powers...And that is what happened."

"*snooorre*"

"Oh, it was so very nice to speak to you," Sabelia chuckled, patted the old woman's cheek, and walked off. "It is time to find my destiny!"

* * *

_Back at the Titan's Tower._

Raven was reading a book. While checking out Beast Boy. Back to the book...

Back to his butt.

Back to the book.

Back to the butt.

Back to the book.

Back to the-

"FRIEND RAVEN!" a familiar, girlie voice screamed. Raven actually shrieked, catching the attention of Beast Boy, who was standing up and playing video games. His butt for some reason felt very warm.

Raven glared and turned around to see a very excited Starfire.

"What?" Raven groaned.

"Are you doing the out of checking on friend Bea-?"

Raven already knew what Starfire meant before she finished. Quickly, she wrapped Starfire's mouth in dark aura. "I thought you were a girl and knew how these things are kept quiet," Raven hissed, looking back carefully at Beast Boy, who went back to his game. She let go of Starfire, and frowned. "And why are you so excited about it?"

Starfire kept her voice to a whisper, too. "Because I believe he returns your feelings..."

"R-really?"

Starfire nodded.

And all of the sudden, Robin and Cyborg, who were patrolling Jump City, burst into the common room, with a beautiful girl-wonder who it is, ahem- who had not so beautiful dirt marks all over her.

"Quick! We need to get her to the medical room!" Cyborg cried, picking the girl up in her arms.

"H-hello," she sweetly croaked. "My name is Sabelia, I am from Somethingbeautifulsounding, and I am here to ruin your guys's lives while being innocent and then at the end, it's all a very good life experience for us."

"What?" Raven asked, disbelieving it. Maybe she was reading too many fanfictions...

"I said hello, it is nice to meet such kind, trusting people," Sabelia replied.

"OH, YES, YES!" Starfire shouted. "IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU, TOO, NEW FRIEND!"

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, who was so caught up in this new girl's personality and appearance that he was drooling. _No..._Raven thought, panicked. And then she looked over at Robin. He was doing the same thing as Beast Boy.

_No...NO...NO! _

"Hey, Rae, you okay?" Cyborg called after Raven as she fled from the common room.

Raven hurriedly went on her laptop inside of her room.

She searched up 'Mary Sue Teen Titans'. 1,000+ searches came up. Raven, lips parted in a slight gasp, read the definitions.

'The new girl Sabrina who has magical powers takes the heart of Robin n BB. Who will she pick? Will Raven ever stop being a bitch to her? Will Starfire stop hugging her, lol? RobinxMe-I mean Sabrina, bbxStar, Raexforever alone, lol. And Cy with anything that breathes.'

'A new young woman steps into the lives of the Titans. Raven is driven to jealousy when Beast Boy falls in love with the newcomer. BBxOc RaexMas y Menos.'

"Wait...BOTH of them?" Raven scoffed. She then took a deep breath. "Sabelia will get out of the Tower soon, don't worry, Raven..."

But this felt so familiar...

Like...like...

It was written on a website like 20,000 times before? She was not sure.

Raven scowled and searched up, "Rid of Mary Sue".

What came up would haunt the Titan for ever.

_The Mary-Sue Spell. It has taken over Somethingbeautifulsounding, when the mermaids caught it. They have been mischievously healing any young girls who had gotten hurt, which makes them grow into beautiful, creepy-ass innocent females._

_The mermaids do this because it gives them intense pleasure._

_I'm telling you._

_It's hella creepy._

_You can only stop this spell from affecting male hormones (unless they are a cyborg. No one knows why the Mary Sues never get to them) to make them realize who they loved before they love again. If they did not love anyone before, you're in deep shit._

_No offense._

_If you are on this page, then that means you have very strong witch powers or so that the Mary Sue did not grow over you or random old ladies. Cyborgs still like Mary Sues, although not as much as green people and guys who have secret nicknames after a male's private area. *ahem* Dick Grayson *ahem*_

_Only YOU can stop this._

_Good luck._

Raven was all alone.

This Mary Sue was not going to be stopped unless she got Robin to realize his affections for Starfire again. But who did Beast Boy love? Terra? But they were so young and she tried to kill them, and not to mention they had only known each other for a week.

Who did he love?

Oh, I wonder who he did.

Hmm.

Maybe it was Dakota Fanning.

Raven reluctantly came into the common room. Starfire would be brewing with jealousy by now. But her mind was ridiculously clouded by Sabelia's Mary-Sue spell. Raven looked over at Robin, who was helping Cyborg prop her up on the a stretcher so they could examine her injuries. He was blushing furiously. And then the very painful part. She gulped.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy. Her heart almost stopped. He was practically in love with this Mary Sue already.

"Oh, great friends, thank you so very much," Sabelia sighed. "I have climbed across the mountains and swam across the seas to see you! I have heard about you...You guys seem so kind, that I came to you."

"Hehe, yeaahhh," Beast Boy sighed.

Robin glared at him.

God, Sabelia, you're such a little shit. Why am I assigned to you? I am the Fairy of Amazing People, not little brats. *sigh*

"Okay, let's take you to med bay," Cyborg announced, and strolled with her to the medical room.

As soon as she was gone, Robin and Beast Boy looked confused and hurt. Starfire looked a little dazed. "Are you guys okay?" Raven asked.

"I...I miss her terribly," Robin gasped. "I'm going to go see her!" Starfire just looked a little saddened by this, but then remembered Sabelia. She ran after Robin to go see her new friend, too.

"Wait up!" Beast Boy cried before following. And when he looked at Raven as he passed by her, he stopped for a minute. It seemed as if he forgot something. But then he shook his head, and ran off to go see Sabelia.

Raven clenched her fists.

Aw hell to the naw this was happening.

She was ready to find their loves, if Mary-Sues liked it or not.

* * *

**God, this was so fun to write! Get ready for some extreme annoying Mary-Sueness.**

**How will Raven get the boys out of their trance?!**

**Why does Cyborg never get the girl?!**

**Will Starfire realize that Sabelia is not who she seems?**

**Will Sabelia see she is a creepy-ass weirdo who was taken advantage of by mermaids?**

**AND WILL ANYBODY BUT RAVEN, STARFIRE, AND CYBORG BE IN CHARACTER AGAIN?!**

**Don't lie.**

**These Mary Sue stories are so OOC.**

**And now...**

**It has begun...**

**THE MARY SUE WARS! O_O**


	3. Her Amber Puddles

**Thanks for your freaking awesome reviews! YAAAYYY!**

**I have been in NYC! Yaayyy! Fan-Mail and Tiddlebear are updated. I will be updating SOS and 7 Reasons Why, although they may take awhile. :\ I started just a bit of 7RW, but I'm kind of stumped for SOS, but I WILL be continuing it! :3**

**As for this story...**

**I have been researching how to make Sabelia Silvermist so amazingly annoying while making her still likable but wanting her. To. DIE. Terra is kind of like a Mary Sue. Takes down the bad guy, Titans see, they're like, "ooh joiiinnn uuussss!" and she's pretty, (but she REALLY needs some curves) strong, and then has an angsty past.**

**And then after the drama, she sacrifices herself.**

**Oopsies.**

**However she's kind of like a toned down Mary Sue...Yesterday I had this huge soft spot for her and was actually excited to see her on TTG! and today I WANT HER TO NEVER BREATHE AGAIN.**

**I swear hormones are a bitch. Continuing on in dis story...**

**Poor Raven will be tortured.**

**I'm so sorry Rae-Rae.**

**Don't worry, you will feel better once us BBxRae fans get our ship like Greg Cipes promised...MWA HAHA! o_o...**

**Ahem, anyways, let's take down the Mary Sues!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Teen Titans. I own Sabelia Silvermist. I wish I didn't. Also, that hella cheesy, crappy, cliche song is mine.**

***sigh***

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

"You have such an angelic voice, Sabelia," Robin whispered, and he neared the beautiful, charming girl who was oblivious to the boy's feelings. "It's like such a stunning, sensational siren...Sabelia, do you wish to be a Titan?"

Cyborg arched an eyebrow. "Does she even have powers? Martial art skills? We don't know anything about her! We have only known her for 30 minu-"

"It was a cold and stormy night," Sabelia began.

Aw shit. Here comes the angsty past.

* * *

**Wait What**

**By Aj :3**

**Chapter 2:**

**Her Amber Puddles**

As Robin, followed by Starfire, who was followed by Beast Boy, began to enter the medical bay, he stopped. "What if I am being too desperate?" he wondered quietly to himself. "But, her hair...It is the finest color I have ever laid eyes on. It's a beautiful, radiant brown. It's smooth like cold, delicious chocolate, so soft and running through my fingers like silk...if I actually touched her hair. And oh, her amber eyes...Like the sunset. When the sun's rays shine down on clouds, giving it such a soft golden color..."

"Robin?"

Robin gasped, and turned to Starfire. "Oh, hey, Star," he replied nervously. She had hurt in her lovable green eyes. When Robin saw them, he for a second actually forgot about Sabelia Silvermist.

Good. I, The Fairy of Amazing People, sooo want a new person to be in my section. Gee, Fairy of Sexual Frustration, you just HAD to stalk her.

"I...I have heard you talk about Sabelia," Starfire whispered. And then when they heard a giggle in the medical bay...It was so melodic. It sounded so sweet, so fluffy, like honey and clouds.

Robin and Starfire gasped, forgetting about their feelings, and instead latched onto the feeding of the Mary-Sue Spell. They walked into the medical room, and saw the beautiful girl.

Okay, people, it is time to grab your barf bags.

"Why did you laugh?" Robin asked, having such a huge need to be drawn into Sabelia's life.

Sabelia's bright brown hair was spread out as she lie on the medical bed. Cyborg was looking at her data. Her large soulful, golden eyes sparkled with optimism. She ignored the pain in her toned, super tan thigh from the bullet wound, because she was strong. Even if she was currently bleeding to death.

"Oh," Sabelia replied with her overpowering, kind voice. "I was thinking about singing."

"Oh, please, friend, go ahead," Starfire urged. Robin nodded eagerly. It was in that time Beast Boy had came through the doorway.

Sabelia cleared her throat.

_"There is so much beauty in life,_

_For the husband and the wife,_

_Beauty in our souls and mind._

_But it we will not always find._

_There are the skies calling us,_

_Letting us falling into our own beauty,_

_And it inspires me._

_Let me into your soul,_

_Let me into your house..._

_Let me into you, good friend._

_I will show you our beauty._

_The beauty of nature._

_Of love._

_Of hope._

_Of not being a dope._

_Of living."_

Robin arched his eyebrow at that dope part, but everyone in the room began to eagerly applaud. Starfire was bawling after listening to Sabelia's song. Beast Boy felt as if he was going to faint.

Cyborg wiped a tear, and Robin just smiled. Sabelia smiled at everyone.

"You have such an angelic voice, Sabelia," Robin whispered, and he neared the beautiful, charming girl. "It's like such a stunning, sensational siren...Sabelia, do you wish to be a Titan?"

Cyborg arched an eyebrow. "Does she even have powers? Martial art skills? We have only known her for 30 minu-"

"It was a cold and stormy night," Sabelia began.

Aw shit. Here comes the angsty past.

"Nancy and Bob Silvermist were a part of Somethingbeautifulsounding's weed pulling team. One day, Bob's wife had found out she was pregnant. There are strict rules on the weed pulling team...You must focus on only that sport, and not ever get into something so distracting as raising a family." Sabelia wiped a tear. Beast Boy went over to her, and stroked her silky hair. Robin held her hand. Cyborg walked out of the room. Starfire just listened intently.

"Anyways," Sabelia sniffed, and Beast Boy brushed away the super clear tear on her tan, beautiful smooth cheek. "My mom lied and said she was going to visit Yensid World, which a very happy but fierce planet. There, after I was born, I was known as Sabelia Andromeda Tigerlily Emerald Ella Celena Harmony Peacewillow Sunchild Dahlia Hermione Silvermist."

"That's so beautiful," Starfire sighed.

Sabelia nodded. "My mom then left back to Somethingbeautifulsounding, and soon I was being raised by Laylor Tautner, a skilled young man. I was only one when he fell in love with me..." They all gasped. "Since I was very smart, I could talk and run, I had told Laylor that he better not touch me! But he tried to anyways, so I ran away from Yensid World."

"I am so sorry," Beast Boy whispered.

"Oh, it's fine...A-anyways, I went back to my village. It was safe for awhile, but then I had tripped over a rock when I was 5, got mauled by a bear, and then got saved by mermaids. However, I had gotten powers from their healing. I could not control them! I then was raised in Africa by Jenniss Loverdeen and Mareeta Anlark. However, I realized we were in a society that when you turn 12, you are submitted to 'The Live It Up Games' where you have to sing J-Lo songs but if you do not sing it well, you die."

"Gasp!"

"Yes, I know!" Sabelia cried. "But, with my passionate love for singing and it is a natural talent, I won...However, I had managed to revive the dead contestants and escape!"

"How did you revive them?" Robin asked, a bit skeptical.

Sabelia smiled. "I am everyone's true love so when I kiss them they are awake again," she giggled. And then she got sad again. "After I had escaped, I came back to Somethingbeautifulsounding and I had finally gotten to control my powers. I can fly, shoot these cool white energy bolts from my hands, sneeze sparkles, have extraordinary strength, and can do a bit of spells. Teehee. Anyways, I felt the need to complete my destiny..."

"What was it, Belia?" Robin asked, testing out the nickname. He blushed when he saw Sabelia blush from it.

"I had an urge to come here. So, as I said before, I came across seas and mountains. You and Cyborg had found me in the dumpster after I had foolishly been shot by a hobo. And then I told this wild pack of chihuahuas -Did I mention I can talk to animals?- after him. And then I stayed overnight in the dumpster."

"So inspiring," everyone sighed.

* * *

"Okay...I just need to get Starfire and Robin to remember their feelings and to get Beast Boy another girl or find out if he loved anyone before," Raven murmured. She came to the conclusion that although the main cure was to get their love from before, perhaps if they got a new one it would help, too.

Raven groaned and stopped pacing in her room as a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Beast Boy..."

Raven twitched, and opened the door. "What is it?" she growled. "I'm busy saving your butt from a stupid mermaid spell!"

"Haha, good one, Rae!" he chuckled. And then he got all serious. "I need girl advice."

"Oh, you don't happen to be crushing on that girl that we have only known for 45 minutes now, right?" Raven asked sarcastically. However, the green teen Titan did not notice her dry humor.

He perked up, and ran inside of her room. Raven was about to scold him, when Beast Boy yelled, "Is it THAT obvious?!"

"Noooo..."

"Oh, good. Anyways, do you think she'll go out with me?"

Raven cleared her throat nervously, an uncharacteristic trait. Beast Boy cocked his head at her. "Beast Boy, did you happen to have romantic feelings for anyone before you met Sabelia? If you had, perhaps you should rethink this..."

Before a blushing Beast Boy could answer, a happy shriek was heard.

"WHY YES, ROBIN! I WOULD LOVE TO GO TO THE PARK WITH YOU!"

Sabelia.

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "Robin asked her out..."

"Robin likes Starfire," Raven said sternly, locking eyes with him intensely. "You like...whoever you do! Starfire likes Robin! They have been like that for the past damn two years since they were 14!"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Duh, dude. Everyone knows that."

"So why does he like Sabelia now?!" Raven growled, trying to get it through his head.

"Because Belia is sooo awesome, pretty, sweet, and dreamy," he sighed, hearts in his eyes.

"Whatever." Raven muttered. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Geez! Fine!" And then an angry, confused, and annoyed Beast Boy went out. But not before he locked eyes with violet ones again, and a flicker of a different sensation went throughout his body. Raven narrowed his eyes at him. And then he finally stomped out of her room.

* * *

Beast Boy didn't need her help.

He could get the stunning Sabelia himself!

Hmph!

He stalked into the common room, and saw Sabelia eyeing Robin with huge interest, as he stared lovingly back. They weren't even talking. Just staring at each other intently. And then Beast Boy broke the silence with a loud, "AHEEEMMMM!"

The two jumped up, blushing furiously, but it made Sabelia's cheeks even more prettier.

"Sabelia, will you be my girlfriend?" Beast Boy asked, ignoring Robin's shocked scowl and the fact he had just met this girl not even an hour ago.

Sabelia's cheeks flushed even more, creating such a pure and innocent look. She looked down at her feet. "I am sorry, but I am currently not interested in dating," she answered smoothly. Robin and Beast Boy deflated.

"Oh...that's okay..."

"But, out of the goodness and beauty of my heart, I shall go out on one date with you!"

* * *

**No, no, don't worry...**

**Their date...**

**Will be horrifying! MWA HAHA!**

**My favorite part of writing this was Sabelia's past. It was totally awesome! XD**

**~Aj**


	4. Hopefully You Will Sabelia

**NO TIME FOR AUTHOR'S NOTES NEED TO FINISH THIS BEFORE MY MOM COMES HOME EEK!**

**THANK YOU FOR OVER 40 REVIEWS AND IT'S ONLY CHAPTER TWO AND THIS IS THE MOST I GOT FOR A NEW STORY YAY! NEEDA HURRY!**

**OKAY ENJOY DA STORY HATE SABELIA SILVERMIST BAAIII!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Teen Titans! ! !**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

GreenSmexiness: Heeyyy girls, whatchya talking about?!

Nevermore: BEAST BOY GET OUT!

GreenSmexiness: Oh, yeah, I have to go on my DATE soon. Should get ready to go with SABBY/BELIA/SABBOOBOO/LIA/ELIA/SAB/SABBIE POO on our DATE. Raven, you hear that, DATE? Huh? DATE?!

PinkMagic: ...You can not get more obvi than that.

* * *

**7/17/13**

**Wait What**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 3:**

**Hopefully You Will Sabelia**

**(The chapter title will make sense soon)**

Sabelia floated down the hallways after she had become a lot better. She had only been in the tower for 3 hours, and realized she was very indeed very hungry. The Mary Sue flew back into the kitchen, still weary of the idea that she was going out with Beast Boy for one day.

She flipped her long, luscious, beautiful, silky, soft, radiating light brown hair at the thought. She was sooo generous! At least that's what she thinks. HURRY UP RAVEN WITH THE CURE FOR THE MARY SUE SPELL! PLEASE!

I WILL RIP OFF MY FAIRY WINGS IF I EVER HEAR HER BE SO PERFECT AGAIN!

Starfire came into the room. She completely forgot what she was going to do and instead flew to the new girl. "Hello!" she greeted. "We have not formally met. I am Starfire, Princess of Tamara-"

Sabelia giggled, and looked back at Starfire. It was the most beautiful giggle in the world.

Giggles were somehow now being called 'sabelias.'

"Carfire," Sabelia scoffed at Starfire. Starfire raised an alien eyebrow at her incorrect use of her name. "I am the Princess of Narnia, Australia, some little weird country in Africa, Hogwarts, Shire, Idris, Antarctica and the narwhal-unicorn hybrid."

"But that is completely abnormal-" Starfire began, only to have her mouth be clamped over by an elegant, tan, clear and smooth hand of Sabelia.

Sabelia sabeliaed (I told you they changed 'giggles') and winked at Starfire. "I know, it's hard to be jealous. But I had a terrible past, so don't worry about me being rude about it. I'm...oh, I AM a humble girl! Teehee!" She left 'Carfire' dumfounded and confused.

Starfire was offended and baffled.

And when Tamaranians felt like that...their powers were very much less energized, and so were a lot of other things, like hexes on her. She was like anti-powerful and nothing with power could come at her...

The Mary-Sue spell on her faded away as she watched Sabelia get out some exotic, very healthy berries.

"Why are you being so...weird, I believe is the word?" Starfire asked.

"I am not," Sabelia chuckled. "I'm always like this."

"Exactly."

"...Tarfire, I have told you, please do not be jealous of me," Sabelia pleaded, her witty tone now changed to sweet and innocent.

'Tarfire' blinked. Perhaps she was just jealous.

"Y-you are probably right," she sighed. "I apologize, friend Sabelia. I will be in my room marked 'STARFIRE' if you need anything. Goodbye." But she still felt a teensy bit lost with this girl here.

But she was under the spell again.

* * *

"HEY, RAE!" Beast Boy's voice rang out.

"What?!" she hissed over the door. She was already talking to Jinx online for advice, warning her because she knew that she had sorcery powers, too, and was afraid that it was not powerful enough as hers so she would be under the spell. If at least she warned Jinx beforehand, maybe she would not get fazed by it.

"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH SABBY IN AN HOUR!"

Raven's heart stopped.

"No way," she whispered. "Beast Boy, you ca-WAIT...why are you telling me?" she called.

"..."

"A-are you trying to make me jealous?" she asked. Yes! Maybe there was hope that Beast Boy at least had a crush on her and she'd be able to fix this! "I-I mean...If you want to-"

"No!" his voice cried, panic-like. "NO, OKAY?! I'M GOING ON A DATE SO SEE YA!"

She shook her head in shame, and took her attention back to the online chat.

PinkMagic: So ur serious about this girl?

Nevermore: Yes. It's kind of deadly. If Sabelia stays in our lives longer than maybe even a week, something bad might happen. It might become permanent. At least I believe so, it seems likely.

PinkMagic: You're more of the spell type...but I AM still a sorceress...

Nevermore: So will you try to get the Honoraries that are close to you-nudgeKidFlashnudge-unfazed by it? We can look up a few spells.

PinkMagic: OK!

GreenSmexiness: Heeyyy girls, whatchya talking about?!

Nevermore: BEAST BOY GET OUT!

GreenSmexiness: Oh, yeah, I have to go on my DATE soon. Should get ready to go with SABBY/BELIA/SABBOOBOO/LIA/ELIA/SAB/SABBIE POO on our DATE. Raven, you hear that, DATE? Huh? DATE?!

PinkMagic: ...You can not get more obvi than that.

Raven in real life shook her head, and exited out. Luckily people who had just joined a conversation could not see the last few sentences. She began to get up so she could meet up with Jinx when there was a knock on her door.

"What is it?!" Raven snarled.

It was Beast Boy.

"OH, SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY _DATE_!"

"STOP IT!"

* * *

"Wow, really, so how was it ruling Narnia?"

"Oh, so very fun. Aslan and I always gave each other piggyback rides," Sabelia replied sweetly and softly to Robin. She was dressed in a long, colorful pink skirt and a white blouse. She looked absolutely beautiful.

It was disgusting.

She was waiting for Beast Boy, and Robin saw her, and began to talk about her past.

"But he's a lion," Robin interjected.

"Oh, yes," Sabelia sabeliaed. "But I have super strength. Remember?"

"Not really..."

"Well now you do!" Robin just shrugged. He was honestly glad that he was able to just hang out with Sabelia, the beautiful kind girl. Her eyes sparkled like thick caramel, and she then chuckled. "Do you think Beast Boy likes me?" she asked.

"Well, of course." Robin replied through gritted teeth.

Sabelia cocked her head to the side. "Is everything alright, Robin?" she asked, from the kindness of her heart. Then her angelic cheeks burned. Perhaps Robin fancied her? Why else had he asked her to go out earlier?

Robin shrugged. "I just feel like I've always known you...Sabelia, I think I-"

"IS THAT HER?!"

Jinx's voice rang throughout the Tower. Raven quickly floated out of the ops doors and in front of her. "Be quiet! Maybe Sabelia is evil, but she IS a Mary Sue, but still!" Raven snapped quietly.

The pink sorceress just rolled her cat-like eyes. "Yeah, yeah, but she's too perfect to do anything horrible to us," she whispered back. Jinx then looked at the beautiful face of Sabelia, who stared curiously on back. "She's, like, super pretty."

"Don't you hate it?"

"Yep."

"You cast those spells on yourself, right, so you wouldn't fall for the Mary-Sueness?" Raven asked hopefully.

Jinx nodded. "I know you're not much of a jokester, so I knew you were serious. We should get goin-"

Sabelia perked up, now used to the new guest. She jumped up, and flew right next to Jinx. "Hello!" she greeted sweetly, her voice so smooth like Michael Jackson and so sweet like Happy Tree Friends. (A.K.A; cutely horrifying) "I am Sabelia Andromeda Tigerlily Emerald Ella Celena Harmony Peacewillow Sunchild Dahlia Hermione Silvermist. You seem so very likable. May I be your friend?"

Jinx and Raven's eyes widened. Luckily, Jinx was also a sorceress, so Raven was allowed to telepathically tell her, "Don't fall for it. Don't look into her eyes, just in case. Eyes are a very big part of a person's soul and magic."

The pink girl cast her eyes down. "Sorry, Sabelia," she said with a smirk. "I'll be that girl that for some reason hates you, kaykay?"

"Oh, um, I guess?" Sabelia murmured cutely. "It was nice to meet you. Goodbye!"

As Jinx and Raven left, Jinx muttered,

"How is something so enchanting and sweet yet so sickeningly stupid and bad?"

* * *

Raven tried to listen to Jinx as she spoke. She really did. Yet, she found it very hard as she kept on remembering that Beast Boy, who could only attract Japanese fangirls due to his greenness and they seemed to love that trait, was on a date with a mystical girl.

She wanted to throw up.

"Heeelllooo?" Jinx sing-songed. Raven stopped sulking and met the pink cat eyes of Jinx. "Azarath to Raven? Are you okay?"

"Did I mention that Beast Boy is on a date?" Raven croaked.

"Only for the seventh time..."

"And he seemed so close out of the trance," she whispered. "What if he's lost forever? That's how it was like with Mad Mod. He was so simply hypnotized. And only jokes got him out of it. Funny stuff...But this is much more deep. Something much more powerful. More disgusting."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "And _that's _the reason I decided to help out here!" she exclaimed. They were in her room, at Kid Flash's pad, where he let her stay. She was about to go and get a place of her own, when KF got sad and asked her to live with him. She gladly accepted, even though she acted like he had begged her for ages, when he only asked her once and nonchalantly. "I don't want this Mary Sue running around in the DC Universe here!"

Raven nodded glumly. "I know what you mean. And it's going to probably be the death of me," Raven sighed in a monotone. "Why am I telling you all of this? We barely know each other."

"We fight together sometimes," Jinx added. "Protect each other. Besides, I'm likable, remember? Anyways, let's begin this spell..."

"Ut nos manducare glacies cremor post nos...Ut nos manducare glacies cremor post nos...Ut nos manducare glacies cremor post nos..." they chanted. **(A/N: I'm using Google Translate. If you translate it back in Latin it means, "Us to destroy us, to eat ice cream after Sue". It's actually, "Let us eat ice cream after we destroy the Mary Sue".)**

"Do you know what this means?" Jinx asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, it means 'let us eat ice cream after we destroy the Mary Sue'," Raven translated, eyes closed as she was in her meditation pose. "I know, I just couldn't find anything else that could get us closer. I think we need to tweak it a bit more."

"Ugh!" Jinx cried. "I have to watch _Devious Maids_ with Kid Flash tonight, so let's hurry!"

Raven snapped one eye open and looked at Jinx with it. "Do you want Sabelia to be watching _Devious Maids_ with Kid Flash instead?" she asked. The look Jinx made was enough for Raven to be satisfied, and they continued to work.

* * *

_Meanwhile during Beast Boy's and Sabelia's date..._

"So, I saw you drinking coffee and you said you liked it, so I thought we'd go to Starbucks first and then to the park," Beast Boy chirped happily. Sabelia just smiled delightfully. Oh, she was just so excited to see Jump City!

That bitch.

Anyhoo, before my boss fires me for dissing on my client, Sabelia tapped her chin. "This Starbucks...they write their names on the cups?" Sabelia asked in shock. "That looks so cool! Can you make up a name?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't like coffee especially with my D.N.A. sooooo..."

Sabelia quickly walked up to the counter.

"May I take your order?" the cashier asked, in a very bored dull monotone that could rival Raven's.

"Yes! I would like a cup with plain coffee," Sabelia said, very hyper. "And my name is, 'Mrs. Bieber', because I have seen the music video of his songs, and I like him, and I wish to marry him maybe, haha!"

The cashier rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He had not still made eye contact with her, so he thankfully did not fall into her trance. "That's what they all say..."

Sabelia skipped back over to Beast Boy.

"Sooo, you wanna marry Justin Bieber?" he asked.

"No, not much, I just wish to marry the guy who will be right for me...I have a thing for bad boys, he seems to innocent for my liking," Sabelia sabeliaed. "But I'm too innocent and good for them. However, that Slade seems very entrancing...Maybe even Gizmo!"

Beast Boy ignored the question of how she knew about them, and instead asked in disgust, "But Slade's 40. And Gizmo's 11."

"So?" Sabelia asked, now getting a bit weepy. Her golden eyes shone with tears, and then dulled down in sadness. Her hair lost its shine. But she looked as beautiful as ever. Because she sucks. "A-are my choices bad? DOES THIS MAKE ME A BAD PERSON?! Oh, I always _knew _that with my past, the evils I have encountered would take over me! Beast Boy, what do I do?!"

Beast Boy felt guilty, and he softly said, "No, no, don't worry." He blushed. "You're perfect just the way you are."

*Cough* she's already stupidly perfect *Cough*

The foreign girl's eyes sparkled. "Really?" she asked humbly. "You think so?"

"I know so..."

Before Sabelia could become flirty back, she heard a sigh, and then, "MRS. BITC-I MEAN BIEBER?"

"That is me," Sabelia announced happily and cutely. Beast Boy blushed at her sudden happiness. She really was something. (In my eyes, a pile of butts. Muscle Man also thinks so, too)

But then another crowd of teenage girls screamed, "NO, THAT'S ME!"

"Why do all of you obsess over a guy you never really even got to know?" the cashier sighed glumly, and let the fangirls fight. Sabelia, pure Sabelia, just stayed where she stood, innocently.

Yet, something pinged inside of Beast Boy's brain.

_Over a guy you never really even got to know?_

_Over a girl you never really got to know?_

_Never..._

_Really got..._

_To..._

_Know..._

However, when Beast Boy locked eyes with a curious and gorgeous Sabelia, the thoughts were trashed, and he cheered, "TO THE PARK!"

* * *

"Beast Boy just somehow sweeps her off her feet!"

"Uh-uh."

"And they just leave me hanging!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"And-" Robin stopped pacing inside of Starfire's room. He had needed to get his feelings out somehow. He felt a pain in his chest-he for some reason really missed Sabelia. Cyborg didn't seem to care that much, Beast Boy was out with her, and Raven was out with Jinx. "Starfire, are you listening?"

She seemed very occupied with her own thoughts. Once Sabelia left the building, she seemed sad. Robin's liking of Sabelia died down only a bit, since the spell worked harder over males. Except cyborgs.

Cuz you know why.

"Oh, I am sorry." Starfire murmured. "I just...you seem to very much like this Sabelia..."

"Yeah, she's amazing."

"And you have known her for merely two hours."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "And your point is?" he asked.

Starfire grit her teeth. "Obviously," she scoffed. "You see no point. Please, exit my room, Robin." He seemed surprised and hurt. One of the closest people he knew and shared a big bond with, wanted him to get out?

"Starfire..." He whispered.

"GET OUT!" her eyes began to glow.

And so, he did.

Before Starfire could begin to cry, she heard her Communicator ring. She wiped the tears threatening to spill and opened it up. "Hello?" she greeted, trying to keep the quivering out of her voice.

"Is Sabelia out?" Raven asked. She was with Jinx.

"Yes, _that_ girl is out," Starfire replied through clenched teeth.

Jinx smirked at Raven, who smirked back.

"Starfire, we had just found out that a certain spell is very less lighter on females than males...Do you want to join our experiments?"

* * *

**I gtg eat! I am fasting (HAVE BEEN SINCE I WAS 9! OH YEAH!) and it's time to eat.**

**YAAAYYYY!**

**~Aj**


	5. Why Trees?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but this is kind of normal for other people. xD I just have no life, heh.**

**I am currently writing this chapter and three more, so I can update frequently and not have to worry until I have to write again. xP So, not much to say except I will be writing a lot of this for the next couple of hours. *_***

**Oh I have a blog on Tumblr, ohbbxrae, and I update BBRae stuff on there with pics and stuff and reblog. xD So if you wanna check that out, go ahead, or if you're anon and wanna ask me something, I can talk to people who have no accounts on there but you'll but anonymous. **

**Kkay, not much to say except, enjoy and hate Sabelia! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Teen Titans. Duuur. :3**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

The fairy men (haha, there's barely anymore fairy men so this is hilarious to see them in tights) looked upset. "You ain't watching over Sabelia well. Fairy Boss is gettin' a bit pushy about it," Edrob Cullinson, Fairy of Stalking Young Women, told me.

"Just go back to watching Belsten Swart sleep," I snapped. "Sabelia is doing fine on her damn own. It's disgusting."

"AGH! I_ REALLY_ WANNA TAP THAT BUT I CAN'T!" the Fairy of Sexual Frustration, Armandoaqualad, cried. "WHHHYYY, SABELIA SILVERMIST?!"

* * *

**7/29/13**

**Wait What**

**By AjStarlet**

**Chapter 4:**

**Why Trees?**

Three superheroines sat in a circle in Jinx's room. Jinx's room was dark pink and purple, and was very plain except for those colors. She had insisted not to decorate her room until she stayed with Kid Flash longer.

Starfire was still upset, sitting on the furry black carpet that was Jinx's floor. Raven had candles and spellbooks, and Jinx was writing notes down.

"So you are telling me that we have a stranger in our house and I did not care for the fact at all that she was there and already controlling our lives and I kept on fawning over her and she has the Sue of the Mary Spell on her and I had only recently totally come out of it?" Starfire asked, panting after she had finished that long yet accurate sentence.

Raven sighed, pulling her hood down. "Yep, glad you got it now. Now, will you help us?" she asked.

Starfire's orange hued cheeks began to redden a bit. "And, erm, you say that Robin has romantic feelings for me and if we...help it bloom more and obviously, he will be back to normal?" Starfire asked, a bit excited at this.

The pink sorceress smirked. "Oh, yeah," she answered. "And now we just need to convince Ravey here that Beast Boy likes her, too."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Aha, very funny." She hissed. "I will try my absolute best to get Beast Boy out of this trance. But...I cannot guarantee it."

Jinx and Starfire shared worried glances, until Jinx announced, "So, how about we go stalk this stupid date of theirs, huh?"

* * *

"AHHH!" Sabelia shrieked. Her light brown hair immediately changed into a flowing, shiny, beautiful fiery red. Her golden caramel eyes smoothed over to a flamey brown. Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock.

They were at the park entrance, when suddenly she had screamed, and her appearance changed.

"What's wrong, and what happened to you?" he asked in amazement. She looked absolutely stunning.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from my hiding spot in that tree and whisked out. Screaming, my fairy wings got bruised and scratched as I was pulled out. I matted my hair down as I hurriedly looked for my attacker.

Oh! The fairies who had advised me to take Sabelia as a client, Fairy of Sexual Frustration and Fairy of Stalking Young Women, had pulled me. I huffed, and crossed my arms across my chest. "What do you bumbling idiots want?!" I demanded. Then I remembered I needed to watch Sabelia, and I sprinkled my Time Stopping dust in the air towards them. They looked like statues that the people around them thought they actually were. I turned back to my intruders.

The fairy men (haha, there's barely anymore fairy men so this is hilarious to see them in tights) looked upset. "You ain't watching over Sabelia well. Fairy Boss is gettin' a bit pushy about it," Edrob Cullinson, Fairy of Stalking Young Women, told me.

"Just go back to watching Belsten Swart sleep," I snapped. "Sabelia is doing fine on her damn own. It's disgusting."

"AGH! I_ REALLY_ WANNA TAP THAT BUT I CAN'T!" the Fairy of Sexual Frustration, Armandoaqualad, cried. "WHHHYYY, SABELIA SILVERMIST?!"

Edrob rolled his eyes. "Look, Ajaylia," and then he looked around frantically. "ARE YOU NARRATING THIS?! GIRL, YA AIN'T ALLOWED TO ANYMORE!"

"Well Sabelia is just super annoying so I just made this a story..."

"Aghhhhhh," Edrob groaned. "Wait, how do you know what the other characters in this story are doing?"

"I'm a freaking_ fairy_ and _narrator_ I can do_ whatever_ the _hell_ I want, _BITCH_!" and then I used my super awesome fairy dust to make them cough, fall off the tree branch, and plummet to their misfortunes.

Haha.

I turned back to Beast Boy and Sabelia, and snapped my fingers, the Time Stopping dust stopping its magic.

Sabelia was now answering his question. "Well, I'll answer the latter first," she replied prettily, batting her eyes self consciously. "I guess my appearance changed from my emotions getting the best of me."

"Err, since when did this happen, and how did you know?"

"Oh, I have an IQ of 38921894791890."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked, stunned. He wouldn't be surprised if that _was_ her IQ.

Sabelia laughed, throwing her head back, her face sparkling with happiness. Her hair was now going back to brown. "Haha, oh, Beast Boy, that was a joke. I have an IQ of 212. Albert Einstein only had 189, teehee." **  
**

"Oh, cool!" Beast Boy cheered. "And why did you scream?"

Sabelia's eyes glossed over. They turned fiery once again, and so did her hair.

"This park...it reminds me of green...which reminds me of the grass in Somethingbeautifulsounding...which reminds me of the bugs in the grass...which reminds me of animals...which reminds me of you...which reminds me of people. Which reminds me of mean people. Which reminds me that mean people can hurt you and make you go bad..." Sabelia answered 'wisely'.

Beast Boy's eyebrow arched in a disgruntled manner. She was serious. And once her eyes-which were cast downwards in a depressed manner-locked with his forest ones, all of his suspicions snapped, and all he cared was to be drawn in with this girl.

Sabelia forced a sad, small smile. She looked so stunning and charming, even if she was a stricken girl.

"DIE, BITCH, DIE!" I shouted from my tree. Suddenly, I felt a presence. I turned around, and there was Raven, Jinx, and Starfire. We all screamed at each other in surprise. "AHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR THE CURE OR SOMETHING DRAMATIC."

The other super heroes just cocked their head at me, Raven's more menacing than the others.

"Who are _you_?" Jinx asked, sternly. And then she eyed my wings and tiara. "What the hell?"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked back meanly.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"WHO THE SHITBUTTS ARE YOU?!"

"I ASKED YOU FIRST!"

"I ASKED YOU SECOND!"

We glared at each other. And then I realized I was narrating these poor souls and their situations, and I calmed down. "Okay, okay, no used in fighting. I am the Fairy of Amazing People. I watch over my clients. Sabelia is one of them. And I hate her." I answered.

"FAIRIES?!" Starfire squealed. "I have watched one of the movies about them! You are very magical!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Look, we're here to spy on that...thing."

"Yeah, so am I, I kind of have to, to make a living yuh know," I responded. And then I noticed I was in this story too much. I winced, and looked back at them. "Okay, okay, I'mma go now and narrate somewhere else...Bye."

And then I flew off with my sparkly wings, which even Sabelia should be jealous of.

The three girls, except Starfire, rolled their eyes, and continued to look down at Beast Boy and Sabelia. They looked peaceful. Happy.

"Raven, how did you know where they were at the moment?" Starfire questioned her fellow Titan.

Raven's cheeks flushed. "Um, that's none of your business."

Jinx smirked. "I read about this before. Your powers get really strong with emotion, and when you really care for someone, you can sense their presence within perhaps even the city, wherever they are. But they can't sense you back. That person that you really care about. Really really care about. Usually more than a friend. More than a best friend. More than mega ultra super friends. Moooore."

Starfire held back a laugh, and Raven just looked down at her legs. "Wait...why are we in a tree when we can levitate or fly?" Raven asked. "I know you, Jinx, can do it at least for awhile."

Jinx shrugged. "Eh, we did it for comedic spying effect." The other girls smiled slightly, and jumped out of the tree, only to fly and levitate back up near it so they couldn't be seen.

"I don't care if hiding in a tree makes people laugh," Raven hissed. "This is much more comfortable than a tree branch riding up in my leotard."

And so, the spying continued.

_Sneak peak for next chapter:_

Back by the spying tree, Raven's eyes were wide. "I didn't plan out to have bonding time with Sabelia," she stated calmly with a monotone. "Oh yeah, all the Sues always get on my good side. Idiots."

"I guess you should go or she'll miraculously know you have been spying on them." Jinx said. They then looked down, to see Beast Boy pacing around muttering, "Raven...Raaaven...No no no Raven...Raven..."

Raven cringed. "That's a bit freaky. Ok, let's go."

Jinx stopped Raven with her arm. "Hey, are you going to try to get a piece of Sabelia's hair so we can see if one of those spells work?"

Raven shrugged. "That spell has only a 2% chance of happening, but I guess who could try it. How will I get a piece of Sabelia's hair?"

Starfire crossed her arms. "Knowing her, she will hand it over to you gratefully in a creepy matter."

"True that," said the other two girls.

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER?! I WILL GO FINISH WRITING IT, BUT YOU GUYS WON'T SEE IT UNTIL WELL, ACTUALLY SOON. XD**

**~Aj**


	6. Wish Right Now

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

"Oh, sorry, Beast Boy." Sabelia sighed. "I need to do this. You understand, right? You understand me...My flaws...My goals...My hair...My eyes...My shirt...My skirt...My Shoes...Right?"

"Are you just filling in a list of your flaws with your perfect clothes?"

"Whatever does that mean?"

* * *

**7/29/13**

**Wait What**

**By Aj**

**Chapter 5:**

**Wish Right Now**

Their eyes stayed focused on their targets. Starfire felt herself waver over seeing Sabelia. She felt that side of her kick in. _Starfire, why don't you just kick back and let the europhia kick in? Let yourself be happy with this nice girl..._

_Who are you?_ Starfire asked inside of her head, kind of scaring her a bit.

_I'm the Mary Sue Spell. But the information they brought you, UM WHICH IS TOTALLY FAKE, isn't letting me in. Let me in, Starfy. Let me in._

_As my friends say, 'HELL TO DA NAW'! _Starfire thought angrily.

_Rawr, kid, _the spell replied. _Robin must like it when you visit him, eh?_

Raven and Jinx noticed Starfire's disgruntled expressions. "Erm, you okay, Star?" Jinx asked awkwardly.

Starfire jerked her head back, almost letting her flight go in surprise. "Yes I am fine!" she cried in fake happiness. "Now, let us spy on our friend and hilariously oblivious enemy! Heh..."

So they did.

"Belia," Beast Boy whispered to the Mary Sue. Her gorgeous radiating hair, which was now a pale orange which showed her sadness, flipped back and thwacked him in the face as she looked back over to him. She ignored his chokes as her, surprisingly tasty-wtf, Sabelia?-, hair filled his mouth and throat. He gagged it out, disgusted. But then he saw she was still serious. He sighed, awkwardly scratching his neck. "You won't ever go bad, okay?"

Sabelia looked dramatically at the night sky. "Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?" Sabelia whispered, tears filling her eyes, which were back to her golden caramel color. "I could really use a wish right now. Right now."

"Umm, if you want to...?"

She smiled gratefully. Her hair turned to her tame, yet still soft and silky and perfectly honey flower scented, hair. The flames in her eyes slowed down. Her elegant neck craned to her side. "What should I wish for? There's so much to wish..." She whispered.

Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder. "You make your own wishes that help you," he replied.

Sabelia giggled (I'm not calling it 'sabelied' anymore so we don't blow our heads off) and then suddenly gasped. "IT'S SIX THIRTY! I'M LATE FOR HANGING OUT WITH RAVEN AND TO BOND WITH HER!" she cried. "DON'T ASK HOW I KNOW THE TIME RANDOMLY!"

"Um, what?" Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "I-I thought we were having a moment her-"

"Oh, sorry, Beast Boy." Sabelia sighed. "I need to do this. You understand, right? You understand me...My flaws...My goals...My hair...My eyes...My shirt...My skirt...My Shoes...Right?"

"Are you just filling in a list of your flaws with your perfect clothes?"

"Whatever does that mean?"

"Nevermind," Beast Boy replied, confused. "Okay, go hang out with Rav...RAVEN!" He remembered her violet hair. Big amethyst eyes. Jinx and Starfire nudged Raven in the air behind their spying tree.

Sabelia cocked her head cutely at Beast Boy. "Hmm?" she hummed.

"R-Raven!" Beast Boy cried. "RAAAAVVVEENNNN!"

"I...I don't think she can hear you from here...?" Sabelia wondered, now stepping back. She glanced at her random watch she suddenly had. "I really have to go, BB. Bye...And, I hope you feel better, teehee."

And then she miraculously grew a mermaid tail, leapt into the air, and flung herself all the way over to the Titan's bay. She splashed in, and swam inside there. She sneezed, sparkles shooting out of her perfectly curved nostrils.

Back by the spying tree, Raven's eyes were wide. "I didn't plan out to have bonding time with Sabelia," she stated calmly with a monotone. "Oh yeah, all the Sues always get on my good side. Idiots."

"I guess you should go or she'll miraculously know you have been spying on them." Jinx said. They then looked down, to see Beast Boy pacing around muttering, "Raven...Raaaven...No no no Raven...Raven..."

Raven cringed. "That's a bit freaky. Ok, let's go."

Jinx stopped Raven with her arm. "Hey, are you going to try to get a piece of Sabelia's hair so we can see if one of those spells work?"

Raven shrugged. "That spell has only a 2% chance of happening, but I guess who could try it. How will I get a piece of Sabelia's hair?"

Starfire crossed her arms. "Knowing her, she will hand it over to you gratefully in a creepy matter."

"True that," said the other two girls.

* * *

Raven teleported home with Starfire, and quickly went inside of her room, patiently waiting for Sabelia.

"Raven?" her sickeningly sweet voice whispered. She lightly and elegantly tapped on her door. "I was wondering if I could meditate with you?"

"...Nope."

"Raven, I wish to be your friend."

"Good luck."

"Wh-why are you so m-m-mean to me?" Sabelia whimpered. Suddenly she was sniffling. Raven's eyes widened. What the hell? Why was this perfect Sue crying about? And then Raven mentally slapped herself. The Sues usually got upset with her and then they'd go running to Beast Boy or Robin.

Raven groaned, and rolled her violet eyes. "Fine, come in." She grumbled.

Sabelia gave a triumphant smirk, and strutted in. She had changed into a shiny yellow tank top which brought out her tan skin and matched her golden eyes. Her hair was in a long, loose ponytail, and her beautiful long skirt was replaced by pink shorts. That were way too short. Waayyyy too tight, too. But they looked so innocent on her.

"So, how will we meditate?" she asked sweetly.

"You have to throw yourself into the bay with no powers. And then you punch yourself 5 times and come back up here. Do that repeatedly."

Sabelia, so ever the naive one, got up hurriedly. "I shall do it!" she declared. Raven's eyes widened. She was kidding. Before she could do anything, Sabelia launched herself out of Raven's window -which was open already- and didn't dare use her powers.

Raven waited for that big splash. It came threw her window, and she was almost drowning when she heard Sabelia punch herself. Sabelia came up, bruised and wet. She gasped when she saw Raven almost dying.

"I WILL USE MY SUPER MEGA FOXY POWERS TO SAVE YOU!"

And so she did.

Raven, in that moment, didn't want to admit it but she was glad Sabelia had these ridiculous powers or else she could have died. But then that thought quickly vanished once Sabelia began to pucker her beautiful pouty lips and hover over Raven. "You need CPR," she whispered as she continued her duck face. Raven screeched, and pushed her off. Her first kiss was not going to be with a naggy bimbo. _It was going to be with a point-eared green superhero. Duh._

"I'M FINE I'M FINE!" Raven growled.

Sabelia frowned. She used her drying heat powers to dry Raven's room. "I am sorry. I think we are finished with meditation...?" She put her hands on Raven, drying her cloak and leotard. Raven let her, knowing that she at least deserved to not be soaking wet and shivering.

Raven then grinned slyly.

"...Sure...Sabelia, tell me, do you think you could use a free haircut?"

* * *

_Sneak peek for the next chapter:_

"AHHH!" Cyborg cried. "EXTERMINATE THAT THING! NOW!"

"Hmph?" Sabelia muffled as she put a piece of toast in her beautiful, big mouth.

Robin and Beast Boy screamed, and immediately got some flamethrowers. They carefully went and neared Sabelia. "Um, guys?" she said nervously. "What's wrong?"

"THERE'S SOMETHING EATING YOUR HAIR! DON'T MOVE AND DON"T TOUCH IT!"

* * *

**Guys you're gonna LOVE the next chapter. There's a BBRae scene, and Robin goes crazier for Sabelia. xD And it's twice as long as this chappie. :3 YAAYYYY! Whoop whoop.**


	7. Healing The Stupid Sue Heart

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the Teen Titans. Sadly, I own Sabelia.**

***weeps on the floor and sadly eats chocolate, then remembers I'm fasting for the holy month and spit it out***

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

Sabelia flew down, too, her hair shining and blowing gorgeously from the random fan right next to her.

* * *

**7/30/13**

**Wait What**

**By Aj **

**Chapter 6:**

**Healing the Stupid Sue Heart**

The next morning, all of the 5 Titans gathered around the kitchen table. Beast Boy still looked very disgruntled. Robin looked lost in thought. Raven and Starfire looked randomly excited. Cyborg was confused on what the hell what was going on with everyone.

Finally, the newly appointed Titan walked in. She looked so graceful. Her tan, clear, smooth light chocolate skin which was made that color due to long days in the sun was softer than ever. Her wide caramel, radiating and passionate eyes were open clearly and looked so beautiful. Her made-to-pout lips were extra graciously plump, and red with a natural rose color.

Her cheeks had a light blush on them. Her long, thin nose had pale freckles on them that seemed more visible today. She had on a long yellow blouse with white skin-tight leather pants. She also had on yellow boots with red and orange flames on them.

She looked so badass and extra pretty today.

The boys' mouths dropped, and Raven and Starfire ignored this so they could just see their expressions when their eyes wandered to Sabelia's new haircut...Her long, shiny brown auburn hair was now chopped horribly. One side was curly and the other was frizzy. It was disgusting.

Hey, Raven decided if she was going to give a bitch a haircut, give the haircut all of _your _bitch.

"Good morning, Sabelia," Starfire greeted politely as the newcomer pulled out a chair gracefully and sat down. "Your hair looks most...interesting." Raven nudged Starfire in reminder not to laugh.

Sabelia caressed her smooth cheeks. "Really?" she gasped. "I hadn't had any time to look in the mirror. I was so hungry, teehee. Thanks, Rae."

Raven's grip on her fork tightened. Only her friends were allowed to call her that. Cyborg started it, she remembered. And now this thing was calling her it? "Raven is fine, thank you very much," she murmured.

Sabelia ignored this. And then that's when the boys noticed her beautiful hair was now...horrifying.

"AHHH!" Cyborg cried. "EXTERMINATE THAT THING! NOW!"

"Hmph?" Sabelia muffled as she put a piece of toast in her beautiful, big mouth.

Robin and Beast Boy screamed, and immediately got some flamethrowers. They carefully went and neared Sabelia. "Um, guys?" she said nervously. "What's wrong?"

"THERE'S SOMETHING EATING YOUR HAIR! DON'T MOVE AND DON"T TOUCH IT!"

Sabelia frowned. "There is nothing eating my hair," she sighed. She turned to Raven. "Have you happened to give me a bad haircut?"

Raven formed an 'o' with her mouth, pretending to be surprised. "I guess the scissors might have slipped...a few times."

The Mary Sue gasped, and ran to go get her mirror. Her scream was heard all over Jump City.

* * *

The alarm sounded. Robin was just done scolding Raven. Beast Boy was back in the trance. Cyborg was still very confused. Starfire was defending Raven, and when she did, Robin kept getting more and more uncomfortable. Raven was annoyed and yet triumphant.

Sabelia came out of her room, scared. "What is that sound?" she asked nervously.

Beast Boy shot her an assuring smile. "There's crime. You wanna fight with us, Titan?" he replied. Her cheeks reddened. And then he noticed her hair... "Um, your hair...it's...it's..."

"Grown back and more beautiful than ever?" she finished for him, wrapping the new hair around her finger. It was extra thick, extra shiny, extra long. It was so beautiful. It was now a beautiful golden color now, and it seemed to radiate brown and red at the same time. Their heads were spinning. Her eyes were sparkly with happiness. "Yes, teehee, I know. I have the power to heal."

"Heal?!" Starfire exclaimed. "But you were not hurt!"

Raven's fists clenched. This was not happening. Nope. Nada. She closed her eyes. Once she opened them, she'd be back reading her book and checking out Beast Boy's buttocks. There's no Mary Sue. Zilch. Zero of them.

But then she opened her eyes.

That thing was still sadly there and in front of her, more glamorous than ever.

Sabelia turned to Starfire, smile brightened like crazy. "That is not true. My heart hurt from the betrayal of Raven, and the fact that my hair was so...not pretty." She answered her.

Beast Boy turned on Raven. "Why'dya hurt her for?!"

"Why did you let a complete stranger in here for?!" Raven retorted.

"Why are you jealous for?!" Beast Boy remarked.

"Why do you want me to be jealous for?!" She stepped up.

"Why do you look so pretty in your uniform for?!" So did he.

"Why do you have cute ears for?!" Closer.

"Why do you have cool violet eyes?!" Clooooossser.

"Why do you have to be so nice and caring to me?!"

"Why do you have to be so wise and beautiful and help me?!"

"Beautiful?" squeaked Raven. Now their noses were touching. Their eyes widened. Their cheeks were now red. Their hearts were beating like crazy. "Are you out of the trance?" she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow, and pulled away. Their teammates looked on with shocked expressions. But Robin did a victory dance. If Beast Boy loved Raven, then he could have Sabelia! Oh hell yeah!

"What trance?" he scoffed. His eyes naturally wandered over to Sabelia. And then he had that dazed look in his eyes. "J-just don't pick on Sabelia like that, okay?" he asked, drooling.

Raven clenched her fists. It seemed only Starfire now remembered what just happened, because Robin just leaded their team to the crime like usual with his "TITANS, GO!" Beast Boy and Sabelia chatted, and Cyborg walked on nonchalantly. What was happening?

The Spell was becoming stronger, wasn't it?

Raven had caught Starfire looking over at Sabelia, and giggling at her jokes. She then had to chant her mantra and get her out of it. Starfire was also getting tired of thanking Raven after she noticed she had just bowed down at Sabelia's feet or something.

They finally reached the crime scene, where Control Freak was making mutant ninja turtles from the sewers with his remote. "Stop right there!" Robin called. Control Freak gasped and turned around. "Your television show is cancelled, Control Freak!"

"Oh, Robin," Sabelia giggled cutely. "Your puns are so cool."

Starfire's eyes were on fire with hatred for this thing.

"Thanks, Belia," Robin chuckled nervously. He looked back at Control Freak. "Surrender or fight!"

"Haha!" Control Freak spat. "Let's do this, lousy prep!"

And so they did. Robin screamed his catchphrase again, and they launched into the air. Robin formed a kick position in the air, and it clashed with Control Freak's chubby cheek. Sadly, a ninja turtle came up and bit Robin in the rear. He screamed, and fell onto the ground.

Cyborg began to blast the ninja turtles, and Beast Boy was trying to herd them. Raven and Starfire encased them with their energy, and when Starfire saw in the corner of her eye that Robin was hurt and down, she immediately flew down.

"Robin!" she cried. "Are you alright?"

Sabelia flew down, too, her hair shining and blowing gorgeously from the random fan right next to her. "Aw, Robin, let me take care of this guy." She announced. No one questioned why she had now just started to fight.

Starfire looked down at Robin, who was sweating. "S-Star, carry me back to the med bay. When the turtle bit me, I think its chemicals turned into some type of venom and is getting to me...H-hurry." He croaked.

"Robin, no..." She whispered. She scooped him up, and was about to fly off, when he cried to wait. "What is it?" Starfire asked.

"SABELIA IS DOING AN AMAZING JOB DEFEATING CONTROL FREAK! WE HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

"But, Robin, you are about to go into a comatose state!"

"THAT'S AN ORDER TO STAY HERE AND CHEER ON OUR NEW TEAMMATE!"

Starfire pouted, but she did as told.

Sabelia was up in the air. Everyone else was watching, Raven about to zap this girl into another dimension. The Mary Sue powered up white energy bolts from her pretty hands. Dammit, I wish she was battling someone more insane and evil so they could kill this girl. She threw the energy at him, but he was too busy making another ninja turtle.

_"..I can fly, shoot these cool white energy bolts from my hands, sneeze sparkles, have extraordinary strength, and can do a bit of spells. Teehee."_

This girl also proved to have secret powers which randomly showed up at times. This fact came up again when she randomly conjured up a Nerf gun and shot it at Control Freak, who cried in surprise.

"A NERF DART?!" he yelled. "SERIOUSLY?! HAHA!" And then he turned around. He was in shock of the beauty of this girl. Who...who was she? "Whoooa..." Even more beautiful than Starfire!

"Set down your remote or feel my glamorous wrath," Sabelia ordered loudly and coolly. Everyone around them looked up in the sky. There she was, in front of the sun, looking amazing. She looked alluring, so enchanting with her super long hair cascading in magnificent waves down her back, which was now bare due to her yellow blouse randomly changing into a skin-tight one which showed her belly and back. Cuz of course it did. But her leather tight white pants were still on, and her boots now had spikes in them.

Beast Boy eyed this trait. "Ah, so that makes sense with the random holes in the floor..." He mumbled.

Her statuesque figure flew towards Control Freak. Sabelia's golden eyes were now glowing white and finely. "Will you surrender?" her voice tickled his thick neck. "Or..." She powered up a white energy bolt. "Not?"

He gulped, and eyed the bolt. "U-um, n-n-no, miss."

Sabelia disgustingly smirked, and grabbed his remote. "Thanks," she whispered with a lovely smile. Her eyes were now back to their golden caramel color. The white energy died down. "You should really join the good side. I'd love to hang out sometime."

"R-really?!" Control Freak gasped. Then he cleared his throat. "Errr, I-I mean...ahem, no thanks...I'mma bad boy...Aaaannnnnd I don't do good, hmm?"

Sabelia giggled, and flew off. Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy immediately began to cheer her on and congratulate her. Raven and Starfire rolled their eyes.

* * *

"And I was so scared! I was like, what if I mess up?" Sabelia whispered. They had gathered in the Common Room, Robin saying it was an order to have team bonding time.

Raven rolled her violet eyes, and flipped the next page in her book. "Yep, you seemed scared to me. Not like all you had to do was just fly there and say some threats. Not at all." She grumbled.

"What if I lost control over my powers? Oh, Beast Boy, that reminds me, we need to have a heartfelt chat tonight about something." Sabelia added.

"Oh, okay, heh."

"And Raven, I forgive you for damaging my luscious hair."

"Uh-huh, whatever, let me read."

"And Starfire, it is fine if you are jealous of me. I am humble so I shall not flaunt it."

"Klorbag..."

"Bless you. And Cyborg, we need to work on the T-Car!"

"You got it, lil' dudette!"

"And Robin, I think you need to hear more about my past."

"Okay, sure!"

Sabelia brightened up. She then grabbed Beast Boy's hand. "We need to go have a heartfelt talk now!" she announced. He grinned and she flew them over to the rocks. It's always the rocks. "Beast Boy...I need to tell you something..."

"Yeah?"

She sighed, and put a piece of hair behind her small ear. "I can't control my powers." She whispered softly. The water kicked against the rocks. She picked a small one up. He watched as she powered up her energy, and threw it at the rock. It exploded, just like it was supposed to. "See how I can't control it? It's a mess! I can hurt you guys! I-I thought I could control it but...gah!"

Beast Boy arched an eyebrow. "But you controlled it perfectly." He pointed out. "And you said in your backstory that you learned to control it."

"BUT I CAN'T CONTROL IT! AND YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!" Sabelia screamed.

Beast Boy winced as his sensitive ears almost began to bleed. "Alright, alright, fine!" he whimpered. And then he sighed. "Fine, you can't control it. But that doesn't matter. You're still amazing."

"Thanks..." Sabelia murmured. And then she jumped up. "Oh! I must go talk to Robin! Goodbye, BB!"

Sabitchia, I mean Sabelia went into Robin's room. He was dancing to 'Get Lucky'. He gasped when he saw her. "OH! UM!" he blushed furiously, and then he turned off the music. "I-I didn't know you just go into people's rooms randomly."

"Oh, no, I just felt that we were close enough to." Sabelia replied. She sat down on his bed. "I have much more secrets in my past that I believe you should know about, Robin."

He crossed his arms. "Okay."

"Slade had found me a couple of years ago but I beat his butt and he left. I think he wants me back," Sabelia whimpered.

"Uhh, I don't think that's tru-"

"OH, ROBIN!" Sabelia began to sob beautifully. She pulled him over, and put his head in her chest, squishing his face with her breasts. He muffily screamed. "IT'S HORRIBLE! I-I CAN'T TAKE MY BAD PAST ANYMORE! Wh-what do I do?!"

Robin eye twitched, and he pulled himself away once she stopped holding him down. "Calm down, okay?" he responded gently. He wiped a cheek away from her ravishing and porcelain cheeks. "You're fine now. I promise."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes."

"Robin..." She whispered softly. Her eyelids became randomly heavy. They closed dreamily, and her lips puckered a bit. "I..."

"Don't talk..." He murmured...and then their lips clashed.

Jaws moved passionately. Clothes got taken off eagerly. And I think you sadly know the rest.

* * *

"I got laid! I got laid! Doo pa dee doo da, I got laid!" Robin sang in the morning as he made eggs for him and Sabelia, who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He hadn't thought at all about his friends, or what they were going to think.

Unfortunately for him, Raven also woke up at this time, and as she floated into the ops room with her tea hearing Robin sing his song, she froze. "What did you just sing?" she asked slowly, watching him with wide eyes that could rival an owl's.

Robin smirked triumphantly. "Sabelia and I made love last night. I got laid!" he hooted.

Raven's cup fell on the floor, breaking into tiny pieces.

"Y-you WHAT?!" she shrieked.

Robin flipped an egg in the pan. "I. Got. Lai-WAIT A MINUTE. I GOT LAID. WUT. WHAT THE HELL?!" he exclaimed. "WHAT WAS I THINKING I'M SIXTEEN AND A LEADER OF A KID FRIENDLY TEAM AND THAT'S DISGUSTING AND WITH A GIRL I JUST MET AND WHAT?! ? ! ?!" He began to run around the room screaming bloody murder. "OH MY GOD WHY DID I DO THAT WHAT HOW?!"

Raven smirked. She knew that there was no point in telling him about the spell since he got into it so quickly and passionately, but it was worth a shot. "You did that because Sabelia has a spell on her that puts people like you and Beast Boy in a trance," she answered for him.

"Oh, so not people like Cyborg?"

"Exactly."

And then his head cocked to the side. "That's so fake. Don't mess around, Raven!" he snapped in his leader-like voice. But then he began to scream like a 5 year old again, banging his head against the wall.

"CALM DOWN!" Raven snapped, and used her aura to make him stop killing himself. "Look, I know you, and I know that you'd never actually do something like this...What do you know about 'making love'?"

"That you're naked and it makes babies. I'm not telling you the awkward details." Robin scoffed. "Raven, I'm not stupid."

Raven crossed her arms. She knew that the trance was getting very well to Robin. What if it was a dream? A hallucination? "What exactly did you and Sabelia do?" Raven asked, not exactly wanting to know.

"Well, Sabelia said she wanted me to see her naked while we made out, so I was like ok. And then I got naked. I d-don't remember anything after that...And then we just fell asleep."

"Robin..." Raven sighed. She felt like she was lecturing a kid. "You did not 'make love' at all. You made out - ew - while being naked -what the hell- and that does not count as anything except you being brain dead and perverted while Sabelia is being slutty and annoying. I think you dreamt it or your mind made that part up." _No, the Mary Sue Spell did, _Raven thought angrily. _And if it gets like that to Beast Boy...I don't know what I'd do._

"That makes sense but this is uneasy!"

"Well," Raven said monotounsly and began to get another cup. "Duh."

"B-but I can't believe I did that."

"Shut up and go sulk in your room...I have a spell that I need to brew with Jinx and Starfire."

"Starfire!" Robin suddenly shouted.

"Uh, yes."

"Starfire! STARFIRE! Staaaarrrfire!"

"Oh, not again!" Raven groaned, and left to go call Jinx over.

* * *

Next time on Wait What:

Starfire looked worriedly at Raven. "Will you be able to fight? The door had hit you on the cranium when Sabelia slammed it open!"

"I...I need some time to...my brain...powers..." Raven groaned. "Go, fight. Remember...A Sue's weakness...is imperfection...and hatred for her." Starfire looked thoughtfully at this, and immediately flew up.

"HEY, SUE OF THE MARY!" she called. Sabelia looked up, her red slits narrowing at the alien girl. "Release her! Or," Starfire powered up her starbolts, her eyes glowing a dangerous green. Don't bitch with Starfy, ya'll. "I'll tell Robin that you are doing damage! And those are not lies!"

Jinx rolled her eyes, ignoring the monstrous tentacles for now. "Tattle-tailing won't help us now, Starfire!" she shouted. "AND CAN'T BEAST BOY OR ROBIN OR CYBORG HEAR US...?! ?! ?!"

* * *

**Haha, you think I was actually going to let Robin have sex with that thing? XD**

**Review! Bye! :3**


	8. Pretty Pretty Tentacles

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing but the plot and Sabelia. Yuck.**

**Hey, do you guys think maybe I should make Armando end up with her or something...? ? ?**

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

Beast Boy, who was walking by Raven's room, swore he heard,

_"GURSTY LOKI YOU LIL' SHIT AVENGERS COVZEE!"_

* * *

**Wait What**

**By Aj**

**Chapter 7:**

**Pretty Pretty Tentacles**

Raven and Starfire happily finished setting up the last pieces of the spell ceremony. The spell sadly only had a small chance of working, but it was still worth a shot, and good to mark out of their research.

They sat around, waiting for Jinx.

"Raven?" Starfire whispered, as she played with an unlit candle, which was going to be used.

Raven looked over at her obviously upset friend. "Yes?"

"H-has anything happened with Sabelia and Robin?"

"..."

"Something has, has it not?"

"Starfire," Raven sighed. She hated to feel the sadness and anger illuminating from her friend to her empathy. It was annoying her like an obnoxious fly. Or Sabelia herself. "You have to know that the spell will do this. I suggest that we should start separating Sabelia from them. But they all will find a way..." Starfire tightened her grip on her criss-crossed knees.

She took a deep breath. "Why do we just not kick the Sue out?"

Raven pulled her hood down, groaning silently and running her pale fingers through her violet hair. "Starfire, it's complicated. But you saw how the boys are. The spell loses half of its effect on them when she's not here, but they'll always be thinking of her. They'll be extra confused. Sure, maybe Robin would remember that he loved you-" Starfire gave a skeptic face at this. "-but he would truly be lost in life. We can't do that to them. It's better if we find the cure...Which is love."

"Then why do you not just tell Beast Boy you love him?"

Raven rubbed her temples. "I don't love him! I'm sixteen and half-demon! And besides, he doesn't like me. But you and Robin obviously feel for each other. I want to try a few spells first because most of them are easier than...feelings." She muttered.

"So you tend to run away from your feelings?"

"Starfire..."

"Is that what the problem is and if you admit this to yourself this can end easier?"

"Starfire...!"

"Raven, if you jus-"

"HELLO, BITCHES!" Jinx cheered as she ran inside of Raven's room. "Miss me?"

Raven narrowed her eyes at her. "Barely." She replied in a monotone. "Now, let's start the ceremony so we can get rid of this thing quicker. Sit down, Jinx. Alright now, everyone, light up your candle...Good. Now just lose yourself as you chant the mantra for the spell. Think of helping our friends. Feel yourself reaching out for them and to help. Give all your energy into it..."

They closed their eyes, sat in a triangle, and began to chant softly, "weendow fruhm harry potter eets armando fluffi punk luuhmp, ghursti loki yhu lil sheet thor avuhngers covzi." They repeated that.

Their minds began to wrap around the spell, reaching out to help. It began to work. They could feel the energy. Jinx and Starfire who were inexperienced for these kinds of things wanted to so badly open their eyes and see the lights around them that was he spell being made from their magic.

Swaying, their chants got louder. And louder.

Beast Boy, who was walking by Raven's room, swore he heard,

_"GURSTY LOKI YOU LIL' SHIT AVENGERS COVZEE!"_

He shrugged it off and continued to write his 34th love note for Sabelia.

* * *

_Sabelia,_

_You smell like citrus._

_Your hair was a mess._

_But now it's luscious. _

_-BB_

Sabelia giggled and carefully placed the note to the other 33. Oh, he was just so cute. "I'm so glad that we're great friends already that he is comfortable with giving me such sweet friendship letters. We are the best of friends!" she cheered.

She had already decorated her room.

It was all yellow and pink things, with gross fluffy stuff all over.

"Hmmm, teehee," Sabelia randomly said. "Oh, waking up in Robin's bed was amazing! I am so glad I let him take my 15 year old inexperienced young undeveloped virginity! But, I don't remember a lot...oh well! IT WAS PERFECT! Are we official? What if he finds out that I have an urge to go to Slade? What if Beast Boy told him about me not being able to control my powers? What if?!" She began to weep quietly.

And then she felt a strange sensation inside of her. She felt as if she was becoming a new person. She felt scared right now, something she barely felt because she was perfect and tried to get flaws.

It was eating the inside of her. She gripped her long hair, which seemed to be losing it's shine. She gasped, falling to floor and feeling a searing pain, somewhere deep inside of her. It seemed as if it was her soul.

"Agh!" she cried. Sabelia then got courage. No, She was Sabelia Silvermist. Not just any Silvermist, though, not like Nancy and Bob who stayed back at her village and farmed, oh no.

She was Sabelia Andromeda Tigerlily Emerald Ella Celena Harmony Peacewillow Sunchild Dahlia Hermione Silvermist.

Named after random, unnecessary pretty names.

She was trained by Laylor Tautner, who had been in love with her since she was a year old. **(A/N: If you think that's weird, why don't you just go read 'Breaking Dawn' and see who Jacob Black falls in love with/imprints on and when they were born...? ? ?)**

She had gotten healed by mermaids after being mauled by a bear.

She had gotten to sleep with Robin in one day and be a slut while being innocent at the same time.

Whatever this pain was, it was going to go away. Releasing the grip on her hair, which had turned her knuckles snow white, she felt as if something was guiding her to Raven's room. She was furious for some reason.

And then she was plain psycho angry.

"OPEN UP!" Sabelia cried, her usual kind and cute voice now replaced by a raspier, scary version of it. "OPEN UP AND LET ME SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

Inside of Raven's room, the girls immediately stopped chanting, except Raven. Raven didn't dare open her eyes. She kept on chanting. "Raven, she sounds weird!" Starfire gasped.

"Keep- weendow fruhm- on - harry potter- CHANTING!-eets armando..." Raven chanted. But the banging on her door by Sabelia, and the worry radiating off of Jinx and Starfire made her stop. "What is it?!" Raven growled to the door.

"Open up, Raven dear," Sabelia whispered.

Jinx crossed her arms. "We like our privacy. Go away. Remember, I'm that girl who doesn't like you? YOU DON'T WANNA BE AROUND ME!"

"Oh, really?"

Starfire wasn't going to admit it, but, she was tad bit scared of the Mary Sue right now. "R-Raven, something is very off," she whispered.

Raven shushed her, and slowly walked up to the door. She used her powers to slowly open it a crack.

"What is i-?"

_BAM!_

Raven grunted loudly as she was tossed in the air by the impact of Sabelia. Except, she wasn't exactly...Sabelia. Instead, she had black, slimy tentacles seeping out of the pores of her body. Red slime, which you could tell it was slime because it was pinker and was thicker and almost looking like glazed clay, slid down her now freakishly dark skin. It was black. No, not African American brown, but actual black.

Her eyes caramel eyes were now red, and flaming. Her yellow blouse was ripped open, erm, exposing a bit too much. Her skin tight leather was forced to rip from the large thigh and calf muscles that Sabelia had suddenly gained.

And her hair.

It was sleek and red. It curved just below her ears, and then the rest of it cascaded down her back.

All in all, she looked evil and menacing.

"GODDAMMIT EVEN WHEN YOU'RE HAVING OCTOPUS LEGS COMING OUT OF YOUR SKIN AND TRYING TO HURT US YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Jinx swore. Starfire was over by a dizzy Raven on the other side of the room.

Jinx clenched her fists when she saw Sabelia was glaring at the candles and spellbooks. "Oh, so I guess you're actually the Mary Sue Spell and we annoyed you? Well, guess what, I don't care!" Jinx shouted. And then she snapped her fingers. Immediately, the squirming and dark tentacles of Sabelia's body covered her protectively. Jinx's dark pink energy crashed upon her natural weapons, but the strong protective shell the tentacles had made just reflected it off.

The pink sorceress didn't gasp, but she was thinking,

_"Oh no. Oh no. I could use Kid Flash right now! What if I die? Oh no, he'll never know that I love h-AHHH! THE TENTACLE IS AROUND MY WAIST! DAMN YOU, HORMONAL AND AFRAID TEENAGE THOUGHTS FOR DISTRACTING ME!"_

Jinx squirmed around, the dark suction cups tightening around her waist, feeling the clear slime from the tentacles run down her thin tights. She craned her head to look at Raven and Starfire. "I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Jinx cried.

Starfire looked worriedly at Raven. "Will you be able to fight? The door had hit you on the cranium when Sabelia slammed it open!"

"I...I need some time to...my brain...powers..." Raven groaned. "Go, fight. Remember...A Sue's weakness...is imperfection...and hatred for her." Starfire looked thoughtfully at this, and immediately flew up.

"HEY, SUE OF THE MARY!" she called. Sabelia looked up, her red slits narrowing at the alien girl. "Release her! Or," Starfire powered up her starbolts, her eyes glowing a dangerous green. Don't bitch with Starfy, ya'll. "I'll tell Robin that you are doing damage! And those are not lies!"

Jinx rolled her eyes, ignoring the monstrous tentacles for now. "Tattle-tailing won't help us now, Starfire!" she shouted. "AND CAN'T BEAST BOY OR ROBIN OR CYBORG HEAR US...?! ?! ?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin was in his room listening to ridiculously loud music to hear anything strange. Cyborg was in shut down mode to take a nap.

Beast Boy was busy thinking about Sabelia. Her beautiful face-which was now black and deranged- filled his mind. Her sweet golden eyes- which were red currently and looked like someone thwacked her in the face repeatedly with an elephant- clouded his thoughts. That sweet, sweet voice- which sounded now as if she stuffed Moaning Myrtle and a Dementor down her throat at the same time- was playing in his ears.

And then Raven was there.

And this time, he didn't feel confused and nostalgic. He felt as if, "Wow, I really like her," and that surprised him. He could remember him thinking that before. He really could about Raven. But when his mind seemed to try these past two days, he couldn't...

But now he could.

Why?

And then for some reason, Sabelia seemed so vile in his mind. Her caramel eyes seemed like someone peed in them. Her luscious radiating auburn, brown, and red hair seemed like it was on fire and trashy. Her curvy and yet anorexic, but somehow healthy looking figure looked awkward and chopped.

He cringed. Something was wrong. And that's when something inside of him snapped. He could hear Starfire's starbolts crashing down the hall, in Raven's room. He could hear Jinx insulting 'Mary Sue', whoever that was. And he could feel his primal instincts, just like with The Beast, feel Raven's pain and sadness. And he could sense the danger.

Without thinking, the changeling ran out.

And then he realized he was in his _Rugrats _boxers. He chuckled awkwardly. Oh yeah, he had taken a nap.

Beast Boy ran back inside, put on his outfit, and ran out once again.

* * *

"NO!" the monster cried. "YOU MUST NOT TELL ROBIN OR BEAST BOY! TELL CYBORG ALL YOU WANT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT!"

Starfire smirked, but surprised about Sabelia -err, kind of her- cussing.

Raven's head was absolutely throbbing. If it was her leg or arm or so, she could have easily healed that helped them. But...her brain was literally shaking from the impact with the large steel door. She was still half-demon, if she wasn't, she would have fainted and been in a comatose state for God knows how long.

Jinx grunted, and zapped the tentacle with her powers. It recoiled immediately, and finally Jinx was able to get down and fight.

Sabelia screamed a warrior cry, and lashed out a powerful white orb at Starfire. Starfire threw one of her green starbolts at it. She would never do this with another Tamaranian, knowing that when two of their kind's bolts collide, they make an explosion that could severely hurt a lot of people. But there were mermaids on her planet, and if Sabelia was healed by them, then their energy would not explode.

Starfire's starbolts may have been smaller, but they had more energy and sting. The Mary Sue screeched when the bolts were both thrown back at her. She fell to the floor, limp, the tentacles seeping more into her skin, but they were still there.

Raven forced herself to get up, and watched as Jinx and Starfire neared her. If Raven knew one thing, it was that a Mary Sue never died evil.

"STOP!" she shouted. And then she felt another aura. Beast Boy. "Crap..." She forced herself to get up. Her limbs ached as her head made her go dizzy. She hobbled up, and felt a warm pair of head hold her close. "...B-Beast Boy..."

"Don't worry, Rae, I got ya!" he assured her. And then he looked up at the Sabelia monster, ignoring Raven's red cheeks. "Um, why does Sabelia have black skin, red eyes, an outfit that drives my teenage boy hormones crazy, and tentacles? And is that blood or slime...?"

"That's kind of Sabelia, half of it is her the other half is the Mary Sue Spell, and that is slime," Raven replied groggily and slower than she usually would. And then she blushed, looking at his hand, which was on her hip, the other one on her arm. "Thanks, Beast Boy...I-I think I should tell y-"

And then he randomly got whacked by an Azarathian artifact, a fake magical skull of magical guidance and magic and stuff, and fell to the floor.

"NO! DON'T TALK TO THE BACKGROUND CHARACTER!" Sabelia screeched.

"Then do not harm us, _perfect _character!" Starfire shot back.

Jinx put her pink energy into the ground, and it rumbled all the way to the monster's feet. Sabelia gasped, and fell to the floor once again from the impact. "Fine!" her voice was changing to more sweet sounding vibes. "I-I will not h-hurt you."

Raven glanced at Beast Boy, helping him up, avoiding the large pains in her body especially her head and cranium. "What just happened?" Beast Boy asked. He then looked at Sabelia. And there goes the dazed eye look... "Sabelia! Are you okay?!"

Sabelia looked just like how she did before, even her clothes fixed themselves. She probably has a secret self-sewing skill or something.

Raven's eyes widened. She could not even notice the pain now. All she thought about was her empathy. Her empathy was feeling Sabelia's auras...

There was something definitely off...

"Leave! Get out!" Raven barked to Beast Boy and Sabelia. They looked startled. "Now! Please, go..." They looked at each other, and left. Questions were going to be asked later...much much later.

"Raven...What the hell is going on?!" Jinx growled, not at Raven, but to the world.

"Sit. Be quiet," Raven ordered in a monotone that sounded serious. Starfire and Jinx looked at each other, and sat on Raven's bed patiently. "I'm an empath. You know what that is, right?" They nodded. "Good. Well, before this...thing came out of Sabelia, I felt her aura. It was...threatening. I thought that it was because she was a Mary Sue. But...I felt the _exact same thing _when this just happened! And even after she turned back to normal."

"What does this mean?" Starfire asked quietly.

Raven looked at them with dark eyes. "It means that Sabelia controls the Mary Sue Spell, and she wants to be perf-_perfectly awesome and hot and awesome cuz she totally is and eat chicken!_"

"Um, what?" Jinx questioned. "You okay, Raven?"

Raven covered her mouth, and then opened it slowly. "I LIKE TO SOMETIMES SNEAK INTO BEAST BOY'S ROOM AND LOOK AT HIS CUTE LITTLE BOXERS WITH THE DUCKIES AND RUGRATS!"

"..."

"..."

"Well," Jinx sighed, getting up. "I know this-we can't do anymore spells or else THAT comes out for us. And no one can help except us who knew too much earlier on and with our gender it was easier. So, you guys will have to find love for them. I'll try to help when you need me...But I gotta go. Kid Flash made lasagna for lunch!" And then she winked at them, and walked out.

Starfire raise a stubby red eyebrow. "Raven, is what Jinx said true?"

Raven nodded timidly.

"So, I must admit my love for Robin and you for Beast-"

"I TOLD YOU THAT THE WAY I FEEL FOR BEAST BOY IS-...Totally amazing and I get butterflies and butterflies are so cute and so is Beastie Boo!" Raven's eyes widened, and then she looked at her drawers. "I knew it..."

"What, Raven? The reason you are out bursting random truths?"

Raven scowled, but answered, "Yes...The reason is...Someone took my mirror."

* * *

**WAH WAH WAAHHHH!**

**Sorry for so much seriousness. It'll be more random throughout! XD This is the last chapter I wrote at the same time as the others. So expect either earlier or later updates than now.**

**~Aj**


	9. Sabelia's Most Important Power

**Meow meow meow I'mma loser a loser.**

**Soooo...**

**I am going to finish this and 7 Reasons Why pretty soon. Why? School is starting for me in four days...FOUR DAYS! Dx I DO NOT LIKE THOSE EVIL PEOPLE. NO. NOT AT FREAKING ALL.**

**Except my friends they're cool yup.**

**I made a Teen Titans parody video that I'm uploading to YouTube, WHICH IS TAKING FOR FREAKING EVER BUT WHATEVER. It's called 'Teen Titanz #1 (A Parody)'. My username is RatedAForAj... o_o**

**So yeah I made a new YT account because I felt da need to.**

**But I still hate the new YouTube. ****It sucks.**

**I miss it where it was easier to find everything on your channel, (This was about 2009-2011) and you could color it however you wanted to. IT WAS SO MUCH BETTER BUT FOOKING GOOGLE HAD TO DRIVE A WEDGE BETWEEN US AND YOUTUBE...x_x**

**So for that I'm not customizing my awful channel. I'm only going to upload videos. **

**With that said...**

**I will write chapter eight! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own TT, blah blah blah blah blah.

Meow.

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

The Mary Sue never saw Raven this mad. Her eyes filled up with tears. "I-I, it's not my fault!"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT?! WHO ARE YOU?! EVIL TERRA?!" Raven shouted as her eyes glowed red. Yes, she forgave Terra, but still. It was pretty stupid when she was evil and stubborn.

"Ewww she had no curves! Don't ever say that again. Yuck," Sabelia groaned as she got up.

* * *

**Wait What**

**By Aj**

**Chapter 8:**

Sabelia's Most Important Power

"Sabelia, what was going on in there?!" Beast Boy demanded as they walked to her room. And then he looked down in her hands. "Hey! That's Raven's mirror! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO-"

Sabelia cut him off, crossing her arms. "Uh-scuse me. If you're just going to yell at me, I should leave," she scoffed gently. But she seemed frigid and frail, as if she was still so innocent and didn't understand what she just said. She tightened the grip on the mirror's handle. "This is Raven's mirror? Hmmm...Maybe I could use it to manipulate her for being so rude to me!"

"What?!"

"I-I mean, I shall go return this kindly to her."

"Oh."

"Okay...Beast Boy, you just go ahead now. I'll go back." Sabelia chirped happily. He grinned gleefully at her, blushing, and walked off. She giggled. "Oh, he is such an adorable idiot. Okay, time to go inside of this thing...Wait, how did I know to do that? Oh well." Even if she was oblivious and 'innocent', with the incident...it had made her more mean and show her true colors a bit.

And so she set the mirror down, and stood above it, waiting. Finally, shrieking, a large black clawed hand pulled her in.

* * *

Happy and Brave hung out together in Happy's realm, laughing as they chewed some gum Happy got when she snuck out of the mirror a couple of days ago. "I'm so glad you're my best friend, Haps!" Brave cheered.

"Same here!" Happy giggled.

"Even if you can be so freaking annoying and I want to smack you with an elephant."

"Aw, thanks," Happy sighed. Brave raised an eyebrow. Happy got up, as she sensed a presence. "Someone's in here...But it's not Beastie Boo, Cy-Cy, or Rae-Rae! Who is it?"

"Me." A soft, kind voice spoke out. It was Sabelia. "Now, how can I torture Raven from inside of here?"

Happy felt hatred boil inside of her, and then she gasped, stepping back. "Eek! Raven hates you so much that even I can feel it! I'm supposed to be happy! IT'S MY NAAAAME!" Happy squealed, and then giggled. "This is kind of fun. You made giggle, newbie. I think we can be awesome friends! DO YOU LIKE CHICKEN?!" Sabelia's cheeks burned. What?

Brave smirked, and got up. She looked over at Sabelia. "So, ya wanna torture Raven?"

"Yes."

"...We're going to have a match. You and me. Winner gets their way," Brave replied. Happy gasped. She never knew anybody that could defeat Brave. She felt bad for Sabelia. "But first, what are your powers?"

Sabelia grinned. "Well, I'm Sabelia Silvermist. I have the power of flight, to sneeze sparkles, have cool energy bolts come out of my ha-"

"Eh, the same old same old," Brave interrupted. She took off her cloak, smirking and letting her violet hair show. However, she had a green anklet on her leg, a piece of proof that she was Brave. "Let's battle, punk."

Happy gasped in excitement, and sat down.

"WAIT YOU DIDN'T LET ME SAY MY MOST IMPORTANT POWER!" Sabelia gasped.

"What?"

"If I try hard enough, I can make myself watch Honey Boo Boo without throwing up!" Sabelia answered. Happy and Brave gasped.

A random Asian guy came in. "IMPOSSIBRU!" he screamed, and then walked off.

"No way, I don't believe you!" Brave scolded. Sabelia tipped her head at her innocently. Yuck. At least she isn't too innocent anymore. "Whatever. Let's start!" _Don't worry, Rae, _Brave thought. _I'll beat this girl's ass!_

* * *

Raven groaned as she rubbed her head. "Brave and Happy are riled up, I can feel it," she muttered. Starfire hurried and gave her some tea. "I-I need to get into my mirror. But I don't know where it is."

Starfire smiled. "I'll go find it!" Starfire wandered the halls, and just when she was about to give up, she found it. "Yes, this looks demonic, gothic and like it came from The Family of the Addams. Raven-like. It is her mirror!" She floated back to the common room, and handed her it.

The dark Titan thanked her friend, stood up, and went inside of the mirror.

She grunted as she was thrust inside, and stood up quickly. She kept on walking, and didn't stop until she was in Happy's realm, and her eyes widened in shock and she saw what was happening in front of her.

Brave was more into martial arts and karate than actually using her powers, which were not as powerful as Raven's anyways. She laughed as she saw Sabelia squeal and begin to bleed and Brave's hand had unintentionally scratched her when she went to punch Sabelia.

Sabelia's cheeks began to bleed, and she screamed. "Nooo!" she cried. "Healing powers, ACTIVATE!" Her cheek's 'wound' healed in a heartbeat.

Brave frowned. "Come on, pretty girl! GIVE ME YO BEST SHOT!"

The Mary Sue scowled, and rammed into Brave's torso, making pain shoot up around her stomach, and finally ache everywhere else. Brave quickly used her telekinesis to send a tree (which was nicely decorated by Happy) Sabelia's way.

Sabelia was too busy making sure she looked beautiful to notice. The tree slammed into her entire body.

Raven was too shocked to move. "What. The. Azar." She whispered. She walked over to Sabelia, eyes widened as she watched her struggle beneath the tree, desperate for oxygen. Raven used her powers to take it off of her, fury building inside. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND YOU DISGUSTING IDIOT! HOW DID YOU GET THE MIRROR?! GET OUT!"

The Mary Sue never saw Raven this mad. Her eyes filled up with tears. "I-I, it's not my fault!"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT?! WHO ARE YOU?! EVIL TERRA?!" Raven shouted as her eyes glowed red. Yes, she forgave Terra, but still. It was pretty stupid when she was evil and stubborn.

"Ewww she had no curves at all! Don't ever say that again. Yuck," Sabelia groaned as she got up. She looked over to Brave. "I have never lost. So this isn't over...I'm sorry about this, I really am," her innocence came in back. "I just need to keep up my rep." And then it was gone as she blast huge white energy at Brave, who cried in pain and fell to floor.

"Why are you here?!" Raven demanded.

"To torture you. It seemed like a good thing to do but now..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"No." Sabelia said, blushing and batting her eyes. And then she knelt to the floor in pain. "Oh...God...R-Raven, I keep becoming a different person. Nice, rude. Nice, rude. Wh-what's going on?"

Raven crossed her arms. "You were an idiot and let a dark spell take over you. You can control it. But your subconscious mind wants it."

Sabelia jerked her body up. "I'm going to win over ALL of you!" she cried, and stomped her foot in anger.

"PMS much?" Happy chuckled, and helped Brave up.

"So your true colors are coming out." Raven whispered. "I can feel your aura more you than the spell. You're a sick pers-wait...Wh-why are you all of the sudden showing everything?"

Sabelia folded her arms across her chest. "I DUNNO! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT!" She began to bawl. "I WAAAANNNA BE PERFECT AAAGGAAIIIN!"

Raven quickly grabbed her arm and dragged both of them inside of her mind, until they were out of the portal to her mind and in the Tower and reality. She found herself in the common room, and a sobbing Sabelia fell onto the couch behind her in anguish and sadness and despair and all of that bad-but good for us-stuff. Ha, ha, ha, ha...hah!

The violet haired girl looked around, sensing deep happiness and relief. Where was this coming from? She then looked behind her, to the couch, and saw Starfire and Robin kissing gently.

"Starfire," Raven gasped. Starfire and Robin pulled away quickly, blushing. "St-Star, you did it! How? Is that why Sabelia is not so...Mary Sue-ish right now?"

Starfire nodded. "I believe so. Robin had come in, a-and I was so scared to lose him...So, I had just did it...I had made the romantic lip contact and he seemed to snap out of the spell." She explained.

"And Sabelia's Mary Sue destiny is to come here and win his heart, and even all of ours. Just like it's another Mary Sue's destiny to go to the Avatar world and fall in love with Zuko or Aang or Sokka and even make Toph like her, while being best friends with a jealous Katara," Raven murmured in wonder. "If we got Beast Boy out of the spell, she'd still be mostly Mary Sue-ish...Starfire, I'm sorry, but I just didn't believe in you. I didn't think you'd do it."

"It is fine, Raven. But if you want..._that girl_ to go away, you must go to Beast Boy and-"

"Yeah, yeah, express my undying love. On it," Raven muttered, and left the common room. Robin and Starfire awkwardly gawked at Sabelia, who was sobbing controllably on the couch, but sadly she was still beautiful.

The Boy Wonder cleared his throat. "So I was attracted to that?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes."

They sat in another uncomfortable moment. "What do we do now? She's just there...in emotional pain and stupidity." Robin said.

"Yes...We...should perhaps do the kissing again?" Starfire asked with dreamy eyes.

"Oh yeah. Good idea, Starfire." And so they did, and it was enough to drown Sabelia's wails.

"NUUU! LOOOOVE ME! SHE'S A_ BACKGROUND_ CHARACTER! NO! NOOOO!" She eyed the lovely couple with hatred and envy. She sobbed once more, and turned on the T.V...to Honey Boo Boo. "Haha, I am immune to this! Perhaps they will notice this gross show and stop their embrace to throw up?"

However, they did not, and Sabelia felt the spell die down inside of her, and she began to puke a little in her mouth.

Yep, she definitely wasn't going to perfect again.

Somewhere in Somethingbeautfiulsounding, a mermaid felt her happiness decrease. "Wha-?" she gasped. "Wait...the Mary Sue spell...Aw shit."

* * *

**Heh...**

**-Aj**


	10. The Final Fuggin Battle

**I'm NOT an idiot, and yes, I DO know that this story is completely idiotic, but that's what makes it freaking HUMOROUS and a PARODY! XD**

**Enjoy, this is my last chapter for this story! :3 **

**This has been a really fun story to write, especially as it's a crappy spoof to get the point of Mary-Sues accross. ^-^ **

**This kind of short (I know, sorry) but it's a Mary Sue story. How should it really end? Slade trying to capture her? I would have done that except for the fact that I'd completely butcher his character. Slade doesn't have much humor, and I like that.**

**Except when you make a parody with him...**

**Beast Boy: NICE PAJAMAS! DO THEY GLOW IN THE DARK?!**

**Slade coming out of the shadows: Yeeess.**

**Okay so I kind of butchered Slade in this..BUT IT'S A PARODY! And this is how he'd be in TTG!. I can totally see it like this. XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own Teen Titans. BUT I WILL OWN TTG! ONE DAY AND MAKE BBRAE ALL THE WAY CANON HEHEHEHEH

I reeaallly want to say this story's theme is Welcome to the Black Parade by MCR (i maybe got an infatuation with them over the summer too hehehehmwmwmememehehehehwmwmwmmwmeheheh) buuut I wanna save that for GET TO THE CHOPPA! :3

* * *

**Highlight of the Chapter:**

Raven cringed. "...It's out of love?" she shrugged. "Look, I just need to know...did you love anyone before Sabelia?"

"Duh."

Raven smiled shyly, sensing who it was. "Who?" she asked.

"Selena Gomez. She's so awesome."

* * *

**Wait What**

**By Aj**

**Chapter 9:**

**"The Final Fuggin Chapter"**

Okay, it was time to go get Beast Boy and express her undying love. Was she excited? Not at all. Did she have to do it? Yes. The nervous tingles in her stomach increased as she knocked on his door.

"Yes?" he called out, hiding his pre-Valentine cards he was making for Sabelia.

Raven took a deep breath. "Okay. Beast Boy...I know you probably think of me as your older, gothic, strict sister. But I don't think of you as my annoying little brother. I think of you as a close family friend who I have been...Oh, dear Azar, Beast Boy, I, Raven, have been in love with you for a long time." Silence. Awkward silence. She looked down. Her heart beat as if it was going to just soar out of the window and kill Sabelia itself for making the boys go through _this. _This horrid situation.

Not only that, but, what would her and Beast Boy gain from this? An awkward, full of unrequited romantic tension relationship? Now, as she clenched her fists, she really wanted to hurt Sabelia.

Like, a lot.

Like a _lot. _

She's really tired of Sabelia's shit. If you did not know already. Even when Sabelia chews, breathes, blinks, flushes the toilet, _lives, _Raven feels like as if she would just die from the perfection crap.

But what if Beast Boy would be happy with Sabelia? However, he would be clouded. Mind-fogged. Could she really do this?

She already had.

It took more than a few moments to register what she had said in Beast Boy's brain. And then it took another long time to know who said it. Once he put two and two together, he gasped.

"Uh..." Raven could hear him sound. She cast her eyes down. She was a complete failure. "Raven...Wow, um, that's a lot to take in."

"I know," Raven meekly replied.

He cleared his throat. "And you're absolutely sure you...love me?"

"...Am I sure? Really?"

"Well...You like to give me wedgies...pick on me...punch me...put me in another dimension..."

Raven cringed. "...It's out of love?" she shrugged. "Look, I just need to know...did you love anyone before Sabelia?"

"Duh."

Raven smiled shyly, sensing who it was. "Who?" she asked.

"Selena Gomez. She's so awesome."

"Beast Boy!"

"Fine...It's you."

* * *

Sabelia began to look like as if she was having a seizure.

Robin and Starfire stopped their little kissing session, and jumped up, shocked. Just a minute ago, the girl was crying. And now she was full-blown...Well, something. Sabelia's flawless skin began to bubble. She panted desperately for air.

"I do not wish for her to die! Even if she is cruel, she does not deserve it," Starfire gasped.

Raven came running into the living room, with Beast Boy. Robin eyed suction cup marks on Beast Boy's face. "Uh, Beast Boy, did an octopus attack you or something?" he asked, cautiously.

Both him and Raven blushed. "Kind of..." Beast Boy mumbled. "But, Raven has an evil octopus in her mouth and when we kissed I didn't know it was there-"

"YOU TWO HAVE KISSED?!" Starfire shrieked.

Raven's cheeks reddened furthermore. "Yes," she answered through gritted teeth. "We have. And now there is a creep on our couch having a seizure. Are we going to do something or not?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Can't we just leave her to suffer?"

"And are we not superheroes who are role models to people?" Robin remarked.

"Uhhh..."

"Oh God."

Raven crossed her arms. "We need to do something!" she snapped. She put her hands up, and concentrated. "Azarath...Metrion...ZINTHOS!" She blasted her energy at Sabelia, who began to scream in pain.

Cyborg came in. "What's going on, and why did I just realize I have barely communicated with any of y'all?"

Raven ignored him, and neared Sabelia. "Okay, she's now only groaning. She's getting out of her little process." She turned to her friends. "The reason she began to have that attack on herself was because the spell began to corrupt her. The spell is about to be gone...But...I can't promise it to be safe. We have to put her somewhere. And I don't think we have much time."

"Wait...so...I'm putting two and two together- Have we, the boys, been hypnotized by a Mary Sue and now you guys somehow managed to defeat her and now the spell is going to cause a big explosion?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire nodded awkwardly. "Well...when it has been put that way..."

Cyborg cheered. "Oh yeah! This life just got a little more interesting."

It was awkward, but, they somehow has brought Sabelia by the bay, as she spasmed in their arms. Cyborg was humming as they set her down onto the rocks. Sabelia grunted and involuntarily thwacked him in the face.

Even if Sabelia was not very pretty anymore, she still had strength. Maybe that was an actual trait of hers.

Cyborg cried out as her hand collided with his face. "AH! THAT LITTLE BITCH THWACKED ME! IN MY _FACE_!"

Sabelia moaned and accidentally kneed Robin in his crotch as her leg spasmed.

"Oh...God...oh," Robin groaned in a strained voice. Starfire worriedly held him for support. Raven sighed, and rolled Sabelia onto the edges of the rock shore. She waited until her auras could sense the spell breaking free.

When she did, she immediately pushed Sabelia in the water.

"Will she drown?" Beast Boy asked in a hopeful voice.

Raven sighed. "No, she's going to blow up and go into the air..."

Robin, who was still clutching his crotch, stopped to think and asked, "So...shouldn't we...go away?" They all looked at Raven, who just blinked at them with an expression that read, "I thought it would be common sense." And so they walked away from the spot where Sabelia was sinking in.

They stood there for a few moments, waiting.

Starfire grabbed Robin's hand squeezing it. Robin was only reminded of his crotch pain. Beast Boy turned to Raven, smiling at her. They did not have much time to really celebrate their relationship.

Raven's heart pumped faster and faster. So, it was happening. After days of struggling, and weird matters, she was going to see the Spell exit their life. And not only that, but her and Starfire were never happier. And what about Cyborg...? Well...Hopefully Sarah Simms will come into the picture soon. Until then, Cyborg is forever alone.

Raven gladly accepted Beast Boy's hand, smiling a little.

Cyborg watched the two couples, and sighed. Come on, Sarah. It's not that hard to find him. He's half robot. Really...Cyborg tapped his chin, and decided he should perhaps visit Somethingbeautifulsounding so he could get hurt, be healed by mermaids, and be attractive to women. But then he sighed. One of his characteristics was that he had self-respect and was an awesome advice-giver.

The bay's water began to bubble. It began to heat up. Steam arised. A small whirlpool was being created, and finally, an explosion about the size of an elephant occurred. An ear-piercing scream was heard.

"AAHHHH!"

They all covered their ears. They all (except Beast Boy who didn't care that much about Sabelia's well-being) resisted the urge to go and help her. Hero's instinct. Okay, so maybe even Beast Boy, who had begun to even worry for Sabelia after the blood curdling scream, wanted to help.

Starfire screamed and the others grunted as they were forced off their feet from the impact of the explosion.

After they could finally stop coughing, the ashes settled, and the smoke cleared, they stood up. "You guys alright?" Cyborg asked. They nodded, throats too dry and minds too blown (hahahahah get it?) to speak.

And now what about Sabelia?

She arose out of the fog. Except- her hair wasn't luscious and flowing. It was a mousy auburn. Her eyes were not widened and magnificent. They were lost and crinkled. And her body was now chopped looking, a narrow waist but flab around it.

She blinked confusedly, and cleared her throat. "What's going on?" she tried to melodically say, but failed as she _croaked _it in an _ugly _and _unattractive _way. Sabelia screeched, looking at her hands. "WHAT?! M-MY NAILS! THEY HAVE HANGNAILS AND THEY'RE SCRATCHED AND I'M THINKING ABOUT HONEYBOOBOO AND VOMITING A LITTLE BIT...WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" she turned to Raven.

Sabelia could feel all of this bad things...just...sourced to Raven.

Starfire smirked. "You are the ugly on the outside just like you were in the inside. And now, we are not the jealous of you!" she cheered. She walked up to Sabelia, who was fuming. "You are a manipulative klorbag! And now we have rid of you! Ha ha!"

Raven crossed her arms, her mind still on what Starfire said earlier in her senescent. "_We_ were jealous? I wasn't."

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Awww, you don't feeel for me? You weren't a litttle jeeeaallous?"

The empath smirked. "I _do _recall this; While you were still in the trance, and going on a date with Sabelia, you tried making me jealous. That means that even though you were so in love with her, you must have had a lot of feelings for me if you fought against it like that." She remarked.

Beast Boy's cheeks burned.

"I find that stupid...ly adorable." Raven shrugged, and began to walk towards the house.

"WAIT!" Beast Boy cried. "YOU FIND ME ADORABLE?!" He ran after her.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire laughed. And then they looked at Sabelia, who stomped her feet in anger. "I CAN'T SNEEZE SPARKLES ANYMORE!" she cried. "AND WHEN I WHINE I DON'T SOUND SEXY!"

Robin crossed his arms, smirking. "I know exactly where to send you."

Sabelia's eyes widened. "Where?"

* * *

Slade paced in his control room, crying. "Oh, Robin. Even while you were no longer my apprentice, I had missed you. Terra had tried to bake me cookies and iron my belt but I would just mope around. NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE YOUR PLACE! NOOO ONE!" he cried.

Wintergreen stepped into the room, concerned. "Are you alright, Master?"

Slade scowled. "Yes, you fool! And you know not to come in when it's my time of the month!"

Wintergreen's eyes widened. "O-of course, sir. But, I have a large, and heavy might I add, package for you." He announced. Even though no one could see it, Slade raised an eyebrow. A package? For him? He smiled...maybe Robin had changed his mind and sent him a thousand cookies. When Terra made him cookies, they were okay. But Robin's were extraordinary. _  
_

As his butler dragged the package in, Slade couldn't help but let out a fan-girlish scream. Wintergreen was considering hiring a therapist for his master. Slade knew what he was thinking and hissed, "Leave!"

Wintergreen quickly went out.

Slade smirked, and happily opened the package.

It revealed...

A normal looking girl who was smacking gum rather loudly. His eyes widened. "Name's Sabelia," the girl stated with a raspy, annoying voice. "And I'm gonna be your apprentice. Whether you like it or not."

Slade looked at the note.

_Haha, have fun loser._

_lolz._

_-Robin_

Slade looked back at Sabelia for a moment, and then threw her out of his window.

He needn't another apprentice.

He was happy just knowing that Robin had sent him something.

"WINTERGREEN!" he shouted. "GET THE WINE AND FIREPLACE READY! I believe my former apprentice is starting to see my ways once again..."

Oh, life for the Titans and Slade were very happy and Mary-Sues free.

Very.

* * *

**Heh...**

**Well, this is the end.**

**Yep...**

**Well...**

**BBRAE NEWS:**

**The up-coming episode (Tuesday, September 3rd) is about burritos (Beast Boy) vs. burgers (Cyborg). Beast Boy winks at Raven in that episode. ^-^ And then he's like, "BURRITOS ARE LOVELY!" and then later in the episode he makes Raven a burrito mascot. XDD**

**And then after that episode (Wednesday, September 11th) is Matched...**

**The Dating Site episode...ahh...oh...my...FLUFFERNUGGETS.**

**And then after THAT (Wed, Sep 18th) is the Colors of Raven, which is probably going to be Raven's emoticlones! ! ! :D YAAAY! If it IS like Nevermore, THEEEE-EEE-eEEeeeEE-EN there will be MORE BBRae and more CyRae friendship! :D**

**AAHHH!**

**OH YEAH!**

**Okay, guys, this was a really fun story to write. :) And now, I need to continue onto my other ones! Thank you all!**

**-Aj**


End file.
